Turn to a Fox
by Emino
Summary: YGOxYYH Crossover. When Ryou gets beat by Bakura, and turns to Suichi for help, he gets the courage he needs to face Bakura. (Better than it sounds) Shounen-ai later on. RxB and slight KxH.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Uh...)  
  
It was early morning when Ryou awoke to the familiar smell of his blood. He moaned when the previous evenings events flooded  
  
his mind. He had seven gashes on his body, making him pale from the lack of blood within his slim body. Ryou managed to push  
  
himself off of his now red and black floor and make it to the bathroom. Bakura was drunk again last night, making his  
  
torture less bearable then before. Ryou cringed, having to use his stiff muscles and bruised tissue was a work out for him.  
  
He made it to the bathroom without crying out in pain, for fear of waking his sleeping yami. The white haired teen ran the  
  
water of the shower and stepped inside. After a short rinse, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his  
  
bruised hips. Ryou made his way to his room, and sat himself on his bed. He reached under the bed and pulled out the first  
  
aid kit. Ryou began to clean the deep gashes made by Bakura's knife. After he bandaged himself, he dressed. It was painful  
  
for him to pull the rough material of his jeans over his legs, but he bit his lip and pulled them all the way up. Ryou was  
  
thankful that beating was all Bakura did to him, instead of taking advantage of him. Bakura beat up on Ryou any chance he  
  
could, and for any reason he could find. Sometimes, not even a reason was necessary. Ryou's cuts and bruises were never seen  
  
by his friends, so they had no reason for alarm. Secretly, Ryou wished that someone would notice and help him out, but he  
  
was never fortunate enough for such a miracle. He put on his white sweater and sneakers and crept out the door. It was  
  
Saturday, so he was free from school. The brown-eyed teen was having trouble walking without a limp, but he managed to make  
  
it to the park. The park made him feel safe, probably because no one every found him there. He picked out a tree deep in  
  
the wooded area and sat down at it's base.  
  
He looked at the sky through the tree-obscured sky. He absently rubbed his right arm where the gash was. Before he knew it,  
  
the sun had set. Ryou dreaded going home to face Bakura, but he still left the park. He ignored the pain searing through his  
  
legs, as he made his way home. When he arrived, he sensed Bakura was no longer there. Before he entered, he thought it would  
  
be best to get his mind off of things. He remembered the Domino Swim Hall where he used to swim before. No one ever used it  
  
at that time of night, so he didn't have to worry about people seeing his bruises. He entered his home and climbed the  
  
stairs. Ryou left toward the hall, knowing Bakura would come home to an empty home. That's what scared Ryou the most. Having  
  
his yami go looking for him made him nervous, but before he could turn back, he found himself at the hall. He sighed, and  
  
entered the building through the back. When he entered the locker room, he took off his Millennium Ring and changed into his  
  
bathing suit. Ryou looked down at his bruised body and sighed. He grabbed his towel and headed to the pool. He hung his  
  
towel on the rail and went to the water. He bent down and felt the water. Perfect, he thought. The white haired boy made his  
  
way slowly down the ladder and into the pool. He adjusted to the water stinging his wounds, but none of them opened. He  
  
began swimming, as he felt his muscles relax. Ryou never realized another person enter through the doors. When he stopped  
  
doing one of his laps, his back against the wall, and his arms floating freely infront of him, he felt the tap of a finger  
  
on his head. Ryou's heart sunk as terror began to well up inside of him. His eyes widened as he thought of what was to  
  
happen to him. He crossed his arms on top of his head, and whispered.  
  
"Please Bakura, not here. I promise I won't do this again... just don't hurt me." Ryou whispered, fear evident in his sultry  
  
voice. When an answer did not come to him but he heard the shuffling of feet behind him, he froze again. A voice answered  
  
him, but this voice wasn't cold and hateful like Bakura's. He had heard that voice before, and he knew they were no threat.  
  
"I am not Bakura, Ryou." the voice answered. Slowly Ryou turned around to come face to face with emerald eyes that glowed in  
  
the black shadows. Ryou had never bothered to turn the lights on, because the moonlight soothed him. This strangers eyes  
  
were the only feature Ryou could see, but he knew who had eyes that deep and mysterious.  
  
"Suichi, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kurama, known to others as Suichi, stepped into the light. The soft blue glow of the moonlight off the water lit up Kurama  
  
and his pink uniform. A smile graced his lips as he approached the side of the pool. He kneeled on his right knee as Ryou  
  
looked at him. "I usually come here to blow steam off, but I decided to watch you. I didn't want to disturb you." came his  
  
smooth response. Ryou smiled a genuine smile to Kurama, which made Kurama smile back. The smile on Ryou's face was suddenly  
  
wiped off, as pain seared through Ryou's leg. Immediately Kurama was at his side, hauling Ryou out of the water in a swift  
  
and painless motion. Ryou looked at Kurama, only to find his green eyes filled with worry. Ryou smiled through his pain,  
  
but Kurama never bought it. He gently brought Ryou to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulder. They made their way to  
  
the locker room, Kurama being soaked from the water that dripped off of Ryou's pale skin. Kurama grabbed the towel off the  
  
rack as he passed it and made his way into the well lit locker room.  
  
Kurama sat Ryou on the bench near his locker. Ryou leaned his head on Kurama's shoulder, trying to overcome the pain through  
  
out his body. Kurama got up and handed Ryou the towel, which he gladly accepted. Kurama sat down on the bench next to Ryou,  
  
and waited for him to finish with his towel. Wen Ryou turned his head to glance at Kurama, he began to speak softly to him.  
  
"Ryou, why is it you let Bakura do this to you?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Ryou looked puzzled. 'How long has  
  
Suichi known this? No one else noticed this before...' "Suichi, how long have you known about this?" he said, totally  
  
forgetting Kurama's question. "In all truth, I've known since he first started. I told no one, so your secret is safe. I  
  
only wish to help you Ryou." came the response. "Why is it that you are the only one that calls me Ryou?" he asked.  
  
"Ryou, I know you call your yami Bakura. I know you don't want to be compared to him, only because of the things he does to  
  
you." he paused. "I also want to help you on trying to defend yourself. I don't like you living with that Bakura. I wish for  
  
you to live with me for a little while... you know, until you get back on your feet. I want to help you."  
  
"Suichi, I would greatly appreciate that. But, do you even know how to fight?" Kurama laughed. "Of course. I would have  
  
never offered if I didn't... Just don't go telling my mother that." he said behind his hand in a whispering gesture, then  
  
winked at him.  
  
Ryou smiled again. He left Suichi sitting on the bench to go get changed. When he came out and put his shoes on, Kurama  
  
helped Ryou out the door. On the way to Kurama's home, something struck him. 'DOES SUICHI'S MOM KNOW ABOUT ME AND BAKURA!?  
  
DOES SHE EVEN KNOW ABOUT ME STAYING HERE!?' "Suichi, does your mother know about me and Bakura?" Kurama turned to him. "As I  
  
said before, I told no one. And to answer your other question, my mother does know you will be staying with us. She just  
  
thinks your house is being fixed up adn you need somewhere to stay. We're on vacation for a month, so you will have plenty  
  
of time to settle before school starts up again." Ryou smiled. "Thank you so much Suichi. I don't know what I would do if  
  
you weren't here for me."  
  
Before Kurama could respond, Ryou fell to the ground in pain. His teeth were clinched shut, and beads of sweat formed on  
  
his brow. Kurama hoisted his up on his back, and began to jog towards his home. Ryou wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck  
  
and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What is it Ryou?" he whispered in his ear.  
  
"Your left hand... it's on a bruise. Can you move it slightly?"  
  
Kurama moved his hand and received a thank you from Ryou. When Kurama arrived at his home, Ryou tried to escape Kurama's  
  
grasp.  
  
"What are you doing Ryou?"  
  
"I'm trying to get down. What will your mother think?" he asked while trying to squirm free.  
  
"Stop. You'll injure yourself further. I'll tell her you're tired. Just calm down and pretend to be half asleep." he said.  
  
"What do you mean pretend?"  
  
They both shared a light chuckle, and Kurama went up to his door. Ryou laid his head on Kurama's shoulder and pretended to  
  
be asleep. When Suichi pushed his way into his home, Ryou was very much awed. He loved the feel of Suichi's home, and he  
  
was glad to be living here with a friend that wouldn't hurt him. Shiori made her way from the kitchen to greet her son and  
  
new house guest. She was startled to see they boy half asleep, so she sent Kurama upstairs to but him to bed.  
  
(A/N: Sure... I know, this sucked. Flamers aloud! Will update soon.) 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sure...)

**TheChaoticOnes**- Thanks for my review!

**VampiregirlE.D**- ..... Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 2

Ryou smiled at the urgency in Shiori's voice. His smile was easily hidden in Kurama's hair after he turned his head. Ryou's pain was just a gentle numb feeling, as he soon found himself falling asleep. No sooner he realized he wasn't downstairs, he was on Kurama's bed. He gently pulled himself to a sitting position to find Kurama rummaging through various things on his desk. Through the wide open window, blew in a beautiful night breeze that played with both his and Kurama's hair. Ryou glanced over at Kurama and was mesmerized at how his crimson locks danced in the moonlit breeze. He was torn from his reverie at the sound of a grunt. He had been following Kurama so he was assured it didn't come from him. Kurama turned his head to look at the window, and he broke into a wide grin. He shook his head, and looked to Ryou. He motioned for him to remove his shirt, as to why, Ryou was in the dark. He tried but he had great difficulty with removing the buttoned shirt he wore under his sweater. Kurama moved behind him and helped removed, and a gasp escaped Kurama's lips.

"Ryou.." he breathed running a finger over a long scratch. He was granted by a wince. Ryou turned to face him to find Kurama's eyes hidden by his hair with his head bowed, his fist grasping Ryou's sweater firmly in his hands. Ryou was extremely worried and he placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Suichi, I told you it was bad. But, why did you ask me to remove my shirt?" asked the freaked out teen. In a tone that scared Ryou to move quickly away from him, Kurama replied, showing his now molten amber eyes. "He has no right to harm you. For that, I shall like to see him suffer. If I was to ever find another scratch on you, Ryou, you have no idea of the dyer consequences that would accompany them." Kurama turned around and sat in his chair. His eyes were now back to green, as he glanced at the even paler Ryou. Kurama was quickly up at his friend's side, sitting him on his bed. "Ryou, I'm sorry. I just lost my temper. And to answer the previously asked question, I wanted you to so I could heal you." Ryou looked baffled. He nodded solemnly, and Kurama sighed in relief. He was about to start removing Ryou's bandages, when laughter broke into his mind. He immediately turned to his window to see the shape of Hiei barely visible. /What is it you want now Hiei?/ Hiei chuckled. What? I can't say hi? That was one hell of a show you just put on there fox. What the hell is he doing here? Kurama sighed, /He's here so I can help him with his yami./ Hiei scoffed, Alrighty kitsune, I guess I'll see you later. /Why? Just stick around. Ryou's nearly asleep now./ Fine. Kurama broke the link to find Ryou waving a hand infront of his eyes. Kurama apologized and started to remove the bandages on Ryou's torso. What he saw angered him further, but he kept his temper, for fear of scaring Ryou again.

After the bandages were off, Kurama could hardly see Ryou's pale skin due to all the massive bruises covering his body. Sure enough, Ryou had cuts on his calves so Kurama unwound them as well. When he finished, he surveyed Ryou one last time before going to him. He sat on his bed next to Ryou and Ryou turned to face him. Kurama reached for an arm, and Ryou obliged, a hint of worry in his brown eyes. "Ryou, I'm going to heal you so you won't feel pain anymore. Do you trust not to hurt you?" Ryou nodded. Kurama's hand began to glow slightly and the cuts slowly began to diminish throughout his entire self. Ryou felt as though a nice warmth was washing over him, comforting him. He closed his eyes to let Kurama work his magic, until he felt the sensation stop. He opened his eyes to find Kurama sitting on the floor eating an apple, and his body fully healed. He looked at Kurama, who looked up and waved from the floor. Ryou waved back, astonished. Kurama got to his feet and threw the half eaten apple out the window, only to never hear it hit the ground. Ryou looked out the window and started to here crunching noises. Kurama, realizing what he had just done, spoke up. "It's just a squirrel I feed." Oh, so I'm a squirrel now. /No, but do you want Ryou to know that you're in my tree?/ ... /That's what I thought./

"Ryou, want to get ready for bed? I can show you your room." Ryou looked fearful. He dropped his glance to the floor and whispered. "I would, but I don't want to sleep alone. I just wouldn't feel safe." Kurama knew he'd never hear the end of this from Hiei. He heard the crunching stop, and felt the blood red eyes staring through him. Kurama shot a death glare back, but answered Ryou in a polite manner. "Ryou, you could sleep in here with me. I'm going to be up a while, but if I do need sleep, I'll sleep on the floor. Nobody will get to you." Ryou smiled. "Now we hit another problem..." Kurama chuckled.

"I know, but you can borrow a pair of my pajamas. We can stop by your house tomorrow to pick up a few things." "NO! I can't have Bakura know I'm moving out for the time being." Kurama looked at him. "Alright. Then I guess we could go shopping tomorrow. I'll get you what you need." Ryou thanked him and headed to the bathroom to get changed. When he came back, he slipped between the cool clean sheets of Kurama's bed and was asleep in minutes.

Kurama took a seat at his desk and moved to take some paper out. Hiei came through the window and lightly padded over to Kurama. He hopped on the back of the wooden desk chair to see what he was doing. He saw only that he was writing another one of those stupid poems. He scoffed and hopped to the floor. He sat on the floor and leaned against Kurama's chair, waiting for him to be done.

"Kurama, why did you have to let him sleep in your bed? Where am I going to sleep now?" Hiei asked, a bit of a whine in his voice. "Hiei, I couldn't say no. I'm here to help him. We all have to make sacrifices now and then. And I know that rain is coming, but that doesn't mean that you still can't sleep with me." Hiei eyed Kurama intently. Finding no hidden points in his words, he began. "Well, Kurama, we usually share that bed that Ryou so nicely is sprawled out on... Oh my god, he's taking up the whole damn thing!" he said, pointing at Ryou. "I guess he's not used to sleeping without fear, and he's taking advantage of it. But I know Ryou, and I can sleep in the back room tonight." Hiei looked puzzled. "I thought you said..."

Kurama chuckled. "Ryou is one heavy sleeper. I'll be back here in the morning anyway. He won't notice a difference." Hiei grinned. "So I do get to sleep on a bed." he laughed and disappeared out the door. Kurama laughed, and looked to Ryou. A wave of sadness washed over him. He tucked the blankets firmly around Ryou, and went to the back room, to the waiting Hiei.

The next morning Ryou awoke to find himself no longer in his room. He had grown used to his own blood in the morning, but now all he smelled was roses. He sat up and got out of bed. A note was laying on the desk. It read:

Ryou,

I'm downstairs, so come down to get some food. Don't worry about the shower running, it's just a friend of mine.

-Suichi

Ryou smiled. He stretched and yawned, then walked out the door. He slowly went down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He laughed at the sight infront of him. Suichi was sitting on the counter wearing a frilly pink apron. Ryou smiled and started to laugh, making Kurama jump off the counter and lose the apron. A slight blush grazed Kurama's face, but he soon shook it off and greeted Ryou. "Good morning Ryou. I hope you don't mind bacon and eggs." Ryou widely grinned. "Of course not, Suichi. Is that friend of your joining us?" Kurama smiled. "Yes. Then he'll eat his dessert.." Ryou turned around to see a short man with spiky black hair. He just brushed past him without uttering a word and sat at the table. Ryou blinked a few times then entered the kitchen. "Ryou, this is Hiei." "Hello Hiei." he said, putting a hand out. Hiei looked at him, but crossed his arms and glared daggers at Ryou. Ryou, feeling a little uncomfortable pulled his hand back and started to retreat. Hiei just received a biff to his head, and said a quick hi. Ryou took a seat at the table to be served by Kurama. After they ate their breakfast, Kurama decided it was time to go.

"Ryou, we should get going if we want to beat the crowds." Kurama suggested after watching Hiei walk to the couch and lay down. "Well, what should I wear? I don't have anything." he asked looking away. "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou.. I'll just throw you in something of mine. Come on upstairs with me." he said and left the table. Ryou slowly followed him up the stairs and entered his bedroom. After scanning the closet and drawers, Ryou picked out a simple black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He then walked downstairs to wait for Kurama. When Kurama came down, he was wearing a dark green silk shirt, and dark green silk pants. Kurama noticed the snoring Hiei on the couch and gave a chuckle. He escorted Ryou out the door and they made their way to the mall.

(A/N: Even suckier! Damn me!)


	3. Chapter 3

While shopping at the mall, Kurama noticed how relaxed Ryou was in his presence. He smirked while Ryou would pull him into random stores. Kurama never offered his tastes, so Ryou had free choice of everything. He mostly bought jeans and sweaters, with a few long sleeve button up shirts. After Ryou stopped to get a little something to eat, Kurama decided to stop at the bookstore and pick up a new book to start. He met up with Ryou at the shoe store, and decided to head back to his home. While heading out of the mall, Kurama and Ryou met up with Yugi and the others. They didn't hang out much longer, because Ryou wanted to get back to the house. Kurama and Ryou walked to Kurama's cherry red Lambourghini and threw the bags in the back. He opened the doors and climbed inside, Ryou right behind him. He started the engine and Ryou gave a little shiver of anticipation. Kurama took back roads so he could drive like a complete madman, and not get pulled over. He pulled out of the parking lot and took off down the street.

When they arrived home, Ryou took his bags up to the back bedroom and placed them nicely inside. He felt a little guilty for having Kurama buy him all of those clothes, but Kurama had insisted. Ryou also realized the still sleeping Hiei, but decided not to care. He sat down on the soft mattress and laid back, his legs dangling over the edge. His mind started to wander to the far reaches of his outer being, exploring the outer boundaries of his soul, looking for something that could get him out of the mess he was in with Bakura. He was pulled from his journey with a knock at his door. "Come in." he said lazily. He turned to look at Kurama who had entered. Ryou sat up on his elbows and Kurama pulled up a chair. Ryou looked at Kurama, noticing his eyes were darkly shadowed with thought and an emotion Ryou could not make out. Kurama look Ryou in the eyes and spoke, his voice void of any emotion. "Ryou, would you like for me to start helping you with your self defense and attack maneuvers?" Ryou nodded. "I would Suichi, but I haven't fought a day in my life. I fear this will be harder for you than it will be for me." he answered sadly. Kurama looked at him intently, but continued. "Ryou, if you don't believe that you can do it, why should I help you if you aren't willing to learn?" Ryou eyes widened. "No, Suicihi, I was just saying that this would be hard for you to teach me." Kurama smirked. "I am having Hiei help me. The both of us will be able to train you." Ryou smiled. "Well, I guess I'll do it." Kurama nodded and stood. "Ryou, I need you to put on some loose clothing so you can move freely. Meet the both of us in the forest clearing I showed you earlier in about a half an hour, alright?" "Alright." Kurama left the room to have Ryou think and change.

-Bakura-

Bakura was walking the streets, not entirely sure of where he was going, but mad at the fact Ryou had moved out. He had stopped over at Marik and Malik's only to not find him there. The angered yami stormed down the street, to the pharaoh's, to see if Ryou was there.

When he arrived at the Gameshop, he rang the doorbell. Since it was around six in the morning, no one came right away, further angering Bakura. He began to bang on the door, shooting random threats and cursing in the process. Yugi drowsily answered the door, then perked up upon seeing who it was. Bakura pushed his way passed and headed to the living room. He found Yami coming down the stairs in his pajamas and snorted. Yami looked up and stopped, amazed to see the tomb robber in his home. He hopped off the stairs and ran to Yugi, not sure what was going on. Bakura was frantically searching their home, but came back to yami and hikari, and looked at them. "Is Ryou here? Where is Ryou?" Bakura demanded. Yami and Yugi blinked. "Uh, we haven't seen Ryou in about three days. Has he gone missing?" Yugi asked. "Well, no, I just came here and looked, but he's at home." came Bakura's sarcastic remark. Yami was angered by the attitude Bakura had. "If you want us to help you look for him, then you'll have to be a little nicer about it." Yami said back. Bakura growled slightly, but looked defeated. His face turned to a scowl, but he said in the kindest voice he could without throwing up. "Would you guys help me look for Ryou?" Yami smirked and put an arm around Bakura's shoulder. "Now there you go, that wasn't so hard." Yami said with a laugh. Bakura glared daggers at him, his left eye twitching. He said behind clenched teeth. "Get your arm off of me or risk losing it." Yami removed his arm before the threat was finished and walked upstairs. Yugi looked at Bakura and went upstairs as well. Bakura started pacing around when they both came back downstairs.

They were dressed, and Yami had the phone in his hand. He dialed a number then looked at Bakura and shook his head. The voice on the other side of the phone picked up, and Yami began to speak. "Hello Joey. I'm sorry to bother you and Mai this early, but we need your help to finding Ryou... No, we haven't seen him either...... Alright..... Meet us at the Gameshop.... See you in an hour." He said and hung up. Yugi grabbed the phone from Yami's hand and dialed another number. This time, Serenity answered the phone. Yugi greeted cheerfully. "Hello Serenity. Is Kaiba over there?.... Oh, that's good. We just need the two of you to come over here as soon as possible.... No, it's about Ryou.... Alright, meet us here at the Gameshop.... Bye." Yugi hung up. Bakura looked at each before speaking. "Normally I don't like help, but since you all insist." Yami shrugged then turned to Yugi. "Who else can we call?" he asked. "Well... let's see... Joey, Mai, Serenity, Kaiba... Call Duke." Yami picked up the phone and dialed Duke's number. "Hey Duke... Listen, we need your help.... No, it's Ryou..... he's gone.... Ok thanks. Bye." he hung up the phone and sat on the couch and Yugi continued the calls. They would all wait for them to arrive, then they would head out.

-Ryou-

Ryou put on a pair of baggy pants he bought at the mall. He made his way out the door and to the clearing where Suichi had told him to go. When he arrived, he noticed that no one was there, but there were splatters of blood on the ground. His mind raced as worry flooded his mind. Just then a strange wind blew past him. 'That's weird. No trees moved but I felt wind...' He was pulled from his thoughts when more blood hit the ground. He saw a flash of light in the middle of the field and then found Suichi and Hiei sliding away from each other with the force of the blast. They were breathing a little heavy, with bloody weapons in their hands. Kurama straightened his back out and walked to Ryou, leaving Hiei to sit in the field and clean his sword. "Hello Ryou." He stopped after the greeting when he noticed Ryou was slightly twitching. As little wave infront of the face brought him back to reality. "I'm sorry Suichi. I was just amazed that you two moved that fast." He looked at the small injuries on Kurama then looked to Hiei. "You guys are good." Kurama put an arm around his shoulder and started to walk. They stopped in the middle of the field and left Ryou standing alone. Hiei was still sitting, and he looked to be half asleep. He turned to look at Kurama to find him about 6 feet away from him. Kurama walked a little forward and stopped. "Ryou, I want you to attack me. Just with everything you have, right here." Ryou looked puzzled. "But..." "No buts Ryou. Come on now." He said in a gentle but stern voice.

Ryou looked distant. His eyes were vacant of any emotion, but it was obvious he was thinking. Without realizing he started running, he looked up to see himself connect with Kurama's right cheek, sending him back a few feet. Ryou looked at the shocked expression when he came back to reality. He hadn't even realized he had left his previous position. He turned to look at the shocked Hiei and then looked at Kurama. His eyes were closed, his face gentle. The punch was already starting to bruise. But what Ryou saw happen next, shocked him. Kurama vanished with a tiny wisp of smoke left where he was previously standing. Ryou then felt him behind him, and turned to block the shot Kurama threw. Another surprise, Ryou picked Suichi up and flung him into a thick tree, immediately separating it with Kurama's body. Ryou straightened himself out and looked at Suichi, finding him getting to his feet. Ryou looked on in horror. 'Am I really doing this? But how? I feel completely different when I'm fighting.' Ryou looked at Kurama again. Kurama was standing with his fists at his side, his eyes closed. His back was bleeding with the force from hitting the tree. He opened his eyes to have Ryou notice they were mostly gold with a hint of green. Kurama lunged right at Ryou, connecting with a fist in the gut. Ryou saw the attack coming and braced to catch the fist. But at the last second, Kurama switched his hands and hit him with his left.

-Bakura-

Bakura couldn't feel the link with Ryou. He supposed he had taken the Ring off as to not hear from him. He scowled. Just then, Mai and Joey entered the Gameshop. About another half hour and everyone was there. Yami, Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Kaiba, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Mokuba, Duke, Marik, Malik, Isis, and Grandpa. They all left in groups and started to search the town. Bakura was with Marik, as they walked through the docks of Domino City. Bakura had Marik as a friend, so Marik was worried about him. "What's the matter with you Bakura?" Bakura looked at Marik. "Nothing." he spat. Marik never bought the act he put on. He knew Bakura abused Ryou, Bakura told him himself. Marik also remembered the look of remorse that flashed through his eyes before he would take another drink from his beer. Marik shook his head and continued to look around the docks for young Ryou. 'Ryou...' Bakura though sadly. 'Why did you leave me? Can't you see how I feel about you? I just don't know how to express it. I hope you're alright...'

-Ryou-

Ryou grasped his stomach as Kurama's fist connected. Anger surged through his veins as he lunged and hit Kurama in the face again. Ryou looked at the sword sticking out of the tree above Hiei, and ran to swipe it. Even Hiei didn't notice his sword was just stolen. With speeds Ryou never thought a human could run he ran at Kurama. Something inside his mind ordered him to seriously hurt Kurama with the weapon in his hand. He wasn't sure what to do, but it wad too late to stop himself. He plunged the sword into Kurama's stomach, having warm blood splash onto his face. By the time Ryou was back to reality, he looked at the blood dripping from Kurama's stomach. Kurama angerly removed the sword and tossed it into a tree nearby. He had a look of power to his face as the winds started to pick up. Ryou gasped and took a step back. He noticed Suichi's hair began to change. In a flash of brilliant light, there stood a red and white haired Suichi.. with fox ears!! His clothes were still stained with blood, but he lunged at Ryou, hitting him in face. After he started to fall backwards, Kurama kneed him in the stomach, sending the air from his lungs. Kurama's hair went back to red as he looked at the gasping Ryou. "You lose Ryou." Kurama stated, a line of blood trickling down his cheek. Ryou looked up, and stood, coming to almost Kurama's eye level. "I didn't lost yet, Suichi." Ryou said before disappearing. Kurama sighed in anger when a pain surged through his stomach. 'Ryou has a very keen nature of fighting to him. He will do fine against Bakura. What worries me is that he'll still be afraid..' Kurama was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Ryou connect with his back, hitting the spot where the sword pierced. Kurama fell forward, but turned on his heel and hit Ryou in the side with his foot.

Hiei was sitting there, looking at how fast Ryou moved. He could catch him if he wanted to, but Kurama was losing alot of his blood. He was getting a little worried, seeing someone inflict so much pain onto the person he had grown to care for with all of his heart. He thought about getting up to stop them, but he decided to see how Kurama would fair.

-Bakura-

Bakura angerly walked back to the Gameshop, having his searching efforts prove futile. Marik was trying to calm him down, but he gave up after Bakura threatened him for the thirteenth time. When he came back to the Gameshop, almost everyone was there, except for Kaiba and Serenity. Bakura sat on the couch between Tea and Mai, his anger fuming. "Why is it we can't find Ryou!? Where could that stupid kid be!?" Mai was getting a little worried after being that close to Bakura so she scooted closer to Joey. Tea also scooted away from Bakura and sat between Yami and Yugi. Serenity and Kaiba also entered the Gameshop, coming back empty handed. Bakura flung his hand in the air and scoffed. "I give up! If he doesn't want to be found, I'm not wasting time!" he said and left. The others sighed and then decided to research the town again.

-Ryou-

Ryou and Kurama were locked in a stalemate. Kurama had been holding back from hurting Ryou too much, but he was getting fed up. Ryou lunged again, locking hands with Kurama. Kurama's arms and legs were stronger, so he easily over powered Ryou. He shoved Ryou away and reached in his hair. Yoko was getting mad, so he took control and prepared to kill Ryou. Ryou sat on the ground, his head covered as the rosewhip sliced through the air. Kurama regained control and changed the rosewhip back. Ryou stood up, only to be knocked back down. He waved his hands in surrender as he lay gasping for breath, sweat pouring off him. Kurama stood looking down and Yoko let go of the hold over Kurama's mind. Kurama helped Ryou to his feet, and all three of them walked back to the house.

-Bakura-

Bakura stormed out of the Gameshop and walked back to the house he used to share with Ryou. He sat down on the couch and thought about what he should do about finding Ryou. His stomach groaned, so he decided he'd think while he cooked. After he ate his meal, he went and laid on his bed. Just then all of those hurtful memories flooded back into his mind. He walked back to Ryou's room. He opened the door and came face to face with a bloodied carpet, and the bed sheets that Ryou never changed before he left. He slid down the wall and sunk to the floor. He looked at the opposite wall and saw the streak of blood down the wall from just a few nights ago. He cringed. 'Why do I have to be so stupid!?' he yelled at himself. He sighed and looked out the window.

-Ryou-

Ryou sat on his bed, his small cuts cleaned, and his bruised face on ice. He walked down the hall to Suichi's room and knocked. He was granted entrance by Hiei and he slowly walked in. He saw Kurama sitting on the end of the bed, his hair draped infront if him, and Hiei sitting behind him, bandaging his wound. He cringed, but knew that Kurama had beaten him. Kurama looked at him as he sat down. Hiei finished knotting the bandages and hopped out the window, to his tree. Ryou looked at Suichi and began to speak. "Suichi, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I just..." "I don't need pity Ryou. You are strong enough to fight Bakura." Ryou looked away. "That's just it... I don't want to." Kurama looked on, his face frozen in shock.

**TheChaoticOnes**: Who isn't a major sucker for some good fluff?

**Ninetales122**: I happen to like pink bunnies. So go ahead and send them to me.

**ARTEMIS()**: Thanks for the compliment.

(Is that supposed to be 90 but you just held caps and never took it off to put in the numbers?)


	4. Chapter 4

-....- Hiei to Kurama /..../ Kurama to Hiei (Yoko to Kurama) {Kurama to Yoko} :...: Scene change 'thought' "speak"

Kurama looked on, his face frozen in shock. "What do you mean you don't want to fight Bakura?" Kurama asked, the same shocked expression on his face. Ryou looked up at Kurama through his snowy white hair, a little smirk playing with the corners of his mouth. "Suichi, there's so many reasons why I don't want to fight Bakura. I know we just wasted valuable time but, I just can't. You wouldn't understand what I have to go through." Kurama looked at Ryou with a strange mist in his eyes. Before he could speak, Ryou started again. "Suichi, I noticed you have bruises and scars too. Where did you get yours from? If you don't mind my asking." Hiei entered into Kurama's mind before he could start to speak as well. -Kurama, what are you going to tell this boy? That you're a demon and you get into more fights than he ever thought possible?- /Hiei, I should tell him the truth. He already witnessed my rosewhip, not to mention he saw me with fox ears and a tail. What good would it do to lie to him?/ -Think about what he'll do when he finds out.- /I believe Ryou can handle. Thanks for your concern though./ -I just hope you know what you are doing.-

Ryou looked on as Kurama's eyes were blank and he wasn't moving a muscle. He stood up and waved a hand infront of his face and watched as Suichi's green eyes refocused. "I'm sorry for that Ryou. But to tell you the truth about where my scars and scratches came from is..." "SUICHI!!!!! RYOU!!!!!! DINNER!!!!!!!" Shiori yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Ryou stood up and stretched before watching Suichi put his shirt back on. "Why are you putting your shirt on?" "Ryou, what do you think my mother would do if she found out YOU stabbed ME with a sword." Ryou's cheeks tinted pink before answering. "Good point. I'll go get my shirt." "Alright, we'll finish this conversation later. Hiei, come on."

Ryou left the room to grab a clean shirt before heading downstairs. When he entered the kitchen he found Hiei on the counter and Kurama setting the table. Shiori was at the stove, before swinging over to the table and placing the food down. "Come on in Ryou and take a seat." Shiori said with a smile before sitting down at the table. Ryou took a seat across from her and Hiei sat next to Kurama. They began to eat their food, both Hiei and Kurama finishing at lightning speeds. Ryou watched with slight interest, but mostly with horror. "Boys, I told you not to eat so fast." "I'm sorry mother, but I haven't eaten all day." Hiei just looked at Kurama and left the table. Before he could go too far, he walked back to the table, to place his dishes in the sink. "Mrs. Minamino, I'd like to volunteer for dishes. It's the least I could do." "Nonsense dear. Suichi and his little friend will do the dishes. And call me Shiori." Before Hiei and Kurama could complain, Shiori shot them a glare, and they walked over to the sink. "Hiei, you dry. I'll rinse." -Kurama, roll your sleeves up.- /My mother will see the bruises. I'll be ok with my sleeves down./

Both boys finished the dishes and went upstairs, Kurama having a little more trouble. Ryou followed shortly after, having to nearly beg Shiori to let him help clean up. When Hiei and Kurama entered his bedroom, Kurama immediately discarded his shirt. "Hiei, I'm starting to bleed again."

:Bakura:

Bakura stalked down the dirt path of the park. He was thinking as to where his light could have disappeared to and, whether he wanted to or not, he started to worry. 'Ryou doesn't have that many friends. Where could he have gone!?' His train wrecked when he kicked a rock into a nearby pond. He grumbled as he went over to it and sat down. He peered over the edge to get a look at his reflection, only to see Ryou instead. A scene played out on the water's surface, and angered Bakura. He slammed a fist into the water, making nearby birds fly away. "DAMN 'WHAT IF'S!!!" he yelled before jumping to his feet. This is pointless! I'm going back to the Pharaoh's!!" he yelled before running down the street.

When he arrived at Yugi's he just walked in without knocking. Kaiba was busy typing on his keyboard for something with Serenity looking right over his shoulder. Mokuba fell asleep leaning on Kaiba's legs and was covered by a small blanket. Yugi and Tea were half asleep on the couch, with Yami sitting in a chair. Bakura walked passed the sleeping couple of Mai and Joey, and sat down next to Yugi. Duke went back out for another go around, and he hasn't returned. "Alright people, it isn't that late so wake up and come over here." Kaiba said with a forceful tone. Everyone woke up after hearing Kaiba and walked over to the computer. Bakura positioned himself behind Kaiba's other shoulder. "Now listen up, there seems to be a house on the very outskirts near the park. It belongs to Shiori Minamino. Bakura, does Ryou happen to have ties with them?"

Bakura snorted. "Yeah. Ryou used to hang out with Suichi Minamino, her son. I bet that's where he went. Thanks." he said before leaving. "Tch, so much for helping out him ever again." Kaiba snorted. "Thanks Kaiba. Should we go with him?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, we should before he tears Ryou from the house." Duke answered, coming through the door. "Let's go everybody." Mai piped before leaving.

:Ryou:

Ryou walked into Suichi's bedroom to see a familiar scene unfolding. "Suichi, is your stomach alright?" Kurama shrugged. "It should be ok. How DOES it look Hiei?" "Hn, well the hole seemed to have gotten a little bigger. You know the side-effects of my sword Kurama. You're just lucky I cleaned the poison off of it last week." Kurama nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Ryou stared at the pair. "Suichi, why did he call you Kurama? And why do you have a sword Hiei?" Ryou asked, a little unsure of himself. -Kurama, have fun with this. But, don't reveal too much.- /Just stick around so you can tell me when I mess up, mmkay?/ -Fine.- "Well, Ryou.. I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this. I'm actually a fox demon, hence why I had ears earlier. I'm Hiei's partner in crime, so he's a demon too. That's why he carries his sword. These bruises and everything were from a martial arts tournament I was in with a few other friends. The tournament ended not too long ago, so the bruises and such are still fresh." Ryou stared at him, shock and confusion written all over his face. 'Suichi is a demon? How did this happen? Bakura is also a demonic spirit. This is impossible! Those ears were a figment of my imagination!' "Suichi, I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't really believe that's possible." Kurama blinked. "It is and I'll prove it. Take a step back and watch." Kurama said, standing up.

A strange wind blew in the room as a whirlwind of light engulfed Kurama. The crazy wind blew Ryou back a bit and knocked the sheets off the bed. After the wind died down, Ryou noticed the smoke that filled the room. When it cleared, Ryou saw the tall form of a man-fox. He nearly fainted at the sight infront of him. Where his friend once stood was now the form of a spirit fox, over seven feet tall in height and silvery smooth. Ryou reached a hand out to touch him, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Ryou poked Yoko, only to have him stare through Ryou's very soul. He shuddered under the glare, and he felt like he was with Bakura all over again.

:Bakura:

Bakura walked down the street at a very fast pace. He would go to the Minamino's and win back the one he loved from Suichi. He smirked inwardly, until he felt the others follow behind. He shrugged it off and continued toward the house. When he arrived at the home, he immediately sensed Ryou. He smirked again, and walked up to the door. "Be careful not to offend Mrs.Minamino, Bakura." Yami said after stopping. Bakura waved him off and rung the doorbell. Shiori answered the door, and a look of surprise came over her features. "Ryou, how did you gt down here? And why are you knocking?" Shiori asked, obviously confused out of her mind. "I'm not Ryou, I'm Bakura. Where is Ryou?" shiori blinked a few times. "I believe he is upstairs with my son. Please, you and your friends come in." she said and allowed them all entrance.

:Ryou:

He sat there, staring at the creature infront of him. Ryou didn't know what to do. Just then, he felt it. The presence of Bakura. "Suichi!!! Bakura is in your house! I can't face him yet!" Hiei smirked and Yoko cocked a brow. "If you are afraid, then go to the park with Hiei. I will join you soon." -What the hell do you mean go to the park with Hiei!?- /Hiei, just go. I'll join you shortly. I promise./ -I better get something REALLY good from you, kitsune.- /You will, now hurry!/ "Go now Ryou! Out the window and shimmy down the tree! "Alright!" he said, becoming very flustered. After Ryou and Hiei, the silence was shattered by Shiori's voice reverberating off the hall walls and into his very delicate ears. "SUICHI! Can you come down here for a moment?" 'I like having control. I'm just going to go down there like this.' {No you're not! Give me back my body Yoko!} (Alright, fine.)

Kurama ran down the stairs and came face to face with the entire gang. 'I think I should have let Yoko take over.' "What is it mother?" "Where is Ryou?" Kurama glanced at Bakura before continuing. "He isn't here at the moment. I haven't seen him since dinner." he lied. Bakura was off the couch and grabbed Suichi's collar in seconds. "Don't lie to me pretty boy! I know you know where Ryou is!!" Kurama gripped Bakura's wrist and started to put pressure on it. His eyes gleamed gold as an evil grin spread across his face. "Don't touch ME Bakura. I told you I didn't know." Bakura's wrist started to really hurt him as he tried to wiggle free. He let go off Kurama's collar and Kurama let go of his wrist. "Fine, but tell him we want him after you see him." Bakura said and left the house. Kurama escorted the rest out of the house and waved at Bakura from the step, the gleam still fresh in his eyes. 'Now off to the park.' he said, before grabbing his shoes and leaving his home.

**Ninetales122**- Yes, I actually do. I'm weird like that. And I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**RedRose2310**- And here is more more more... Who is 'we'?

**ARTEMIS()**- Don't be sorry for not reviewing. And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I like to make people happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick Question: How would you all feel if Kurama was with Ryou? And maybe Bakura and Hiei? R&R and tell me.

Kurama made his way down the darkened city street on his way to the park. The moon's dim light and lack of street lamps threw wicked shadows all around him. He listened to the still of the night, and the far away traffic of the city. The air was crisp and clean to his lungs and the chill nipped at his face and hands. He rounded a street corner and came face to face with a gang. In no mood for fighting, he fled to the roof tops and made his way down to the park. When he arrived, he noticed that Ryou had fallen asleep against a large Sakura tree. The soft pink petals were dancing around him as the breeze shook them free from the branches. They lazily floated to Ryou, getting caught in his snow white hair and sitting gently in his crossed lap. Kurama slowly approached him, and tried shaking his shoulder, as to wake him up. Ryou let out a tired sigh and rolled over into Kurama's arms. Instinctively, Ryou wrapped his arms around his waist, and sighed. "Bakura..." Ryou breathed, smiling. Kurama was blushing like mad, and Hiei came up from behind him. "Do you need some help out here Kurama?" Kurama looked at Hiei and shook his head, Ryou suddenly falling from his waist to lay lightly on the ground. "Not at all." he said, and scooped Ryou up in his arms. "Let's go back and drop Ryou off. I'm coming out for another walk." he said and started back home. Hiei obediently followed behind.

When they got home, Kurama placed Ryou on the matress in the backroom. "Come on Hiei, let's go for a walk." "Alright." Hiei said before disappearing. Kurama walked out his front door and was greeted by Hiei. They began walking slowly through town, and slipped into the forest unnoticed. They were unsure of where they were going, but it was nice just to get out and walk the wilderness. "So Kurama, what's the good thing I'll be getting from you?" Hiei asked after they sat against a tree. "Whatever you want Hiei. Just be nice about it." he said with a smirk.

:Bakura and the gang:

Bakura sat with his arms crossed in Yugi's living room. 'Why is it Ryou ran away!? This makes no sense. That damn Suichi lying to me about my Ryou.' "Pharaoh, did you sense Ryou? Or am I more paranoid than I thought?" asked Bakura sharply. Yami nodded. "I did. But then it moved away at a rather fast pace. I guess he knew you were there and didn't want to see you." Yami replied with strong emphasis. "Yami, don't make him feel worse!" Tea said, putting an arm around Bakura. Bakura slowly turned his head, glaring at Tea with the most evil eyes imaginable. Tea slowly moved away, fear evident in her sapphire eyes. He smirked. Yami glared at Bakura and he shrugged it off. "I'm going home. You all can have a make-out party or something..." Bakura said and left. "Man, Bakura seems really down about this whole Ryou situation. I wonder if he'll be alright." Serenity said. "Knowing Bakura.... probably not. I mean, Ryou seemed to be important to him. I don't know what the home life was like, but whatever happened, Ryou must have had a good explanation to leave." Yugi stated. "Do you think it's possible that Ryou likes Suichi and he fled to him?" Mai asked. Yami shrugged. "Well maybe he didn't even seek Suichi out. Perhaps when Ryou went out, Suichi found him and asked him to live with him?" Duke questioned. "Dat could'a happened too. I jus' dunno about dis whole situation." Joey said after coming from the kitchen. "We have to talk to Ryou." Yami said.

:Ryou:

Ryou woke with a start. 'Where am I? Of course, Suichi's. But where is he? Maybe I should look for him.' Ryou thought and left the bed. He went downstairs only to find it empty. 'What time is it?' Ryou glanced at wall clock nearby and stared. 'IT'S THREE THIRTY IN THE MORNING!? Maybe I should just go upstairs..' He was pulled from his thoughts when Kurama came running through the front door. "Suichi, what are... Why are you all wet?" Ryou asked, pointing. Kurama looked at him and smiled nervously. "Oh, no reason. I kind of fell in the lake at the park. I had to get away from that crazed Hiei!" Ryou nodded and smiled. "Suichi, you could catch cold. Put some dry clothes on!" he said sternly. Kurama gave him a lopsided grin before removing his shirt and chucking it at Ryou. "Alright then. Hold that for me. I'll be right back." he said and disappeared down a hallway. 'Why is it Suichi doesn't have any bandages on his stomach anymore? Plus, he's healed! Not to mention well toned...' Ryou blushed. 'What? Ha! I laugh at my own stupidity! How does that hair of his stay so perky even after it's wet?' Ryou shrugged when he saw Kurama come from the hallway wearing his red silk pajamas. "Bed time for us Ryou. I mean.. for us, separately.. Thanks for holding that. Let's go. I still have time for two hours..." he was interrupted by the phone ringing. Only his fox ears heard it, so Ryou was puzzled when he went to the phone and answered it. "Hello?... Yusuke!? What are you calling me for?.. Genkai's, right now?.... I'm in my pajamas... I don't know where Hiei is right now... Is this important?... Fine, I'll be over in a couple minutes." he finished and hung the phone up. "Sorry, Ryou. I have to go over a friends house right now. I'm just glad I still have 2 days before school starts again." Kurama went upstairs and came back wearing his red silk pajama pants and his black shoes. "Get some rest." Kurama ran out the door and down the street. "Well, Suichi sure is a busy person. Yes, bed sounds very good." Ryou walked upstairs and went back to sleep.

:Bakura:

Bakura lay sprawled out on Ryou's bed wearing just his jeans. 'This bed still smells like my Hikari. My angel, Ryou.' He glanced out the window and saw Kurama running down the street. 'Why the hell is he out here? Oh well, no need. I'll kill him later on.' he thought before lifting himself to a sitting position. 'Damn I'm hungry! Eat and then sleep.. sounds good to me.' Bakura went downstairs and poured himself a bowl of cereal. 'Ryou used to love these... LOOK AT ME! I'm saddened over a little bastard hikari!? Ha! What happened to me!? That little bastard.' A voice in his head was calling to him. "You can no longer deny what you feel." it said. 'I can, and I will. I'm not having that stupid Ryou ruin my life. I could always find someone else... Hn, if only...' He dismissed all thoughts and climbed into his bed. 'Now if only I could go but one night without dreaming of my angel.'

:Bakura's Dream (His POV):

I walked into find my beautiful hikari asleep on the couch, basking in the soft blue moonlight filtering through the window on the opposite wall. I had never been so swept away before. He looked so angelic, that I wanted to snatch him up and kiss him for as along as I could. His day had been long and hard, so why not let him sleep? I could always curl up next to him. Somehow, he always left enough room behind him on the couch for me to lay next to him. As I approached him, a black figure came from the kitchen. I stopped and looked at him. His black hair was like fire! The white starburst in the centered and the blue tipped peaks. Those eyes... Who was this guy? What was he doing in my home? I tried to speak, but no words came from my mouth. He smirked and disappeared. What the hell was that? I never even saw that guy before. No matter, I still have my hikari. I slid on the couch behind him and wrapped my arms around his slim waist. He sighed and snuggled close to me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my light in my arms. I don't deserve my hikari... -End of Dream Sequence-

:Ryou:

Ryou was asleep on the bed, dreaming of being with his yami, and having him love him. He tried to turn over, but was unable to do so. Ryou felt as though a presence was in his room, and he felt arms around his waist. He lazily opened his eyes and looked down, and what he saw shocked him. He saw transparent arms around him. He shifted and looked behind him and saw his yami sleeping next to him. He stared, shocked. 'This isn't happening. Bakura has his own body. But it feels so real! If only this were real. But, why do I feel as though he's breathing on me? Maybe I should bask in my dream and let it play out.' Ryou thought as he snuggled closer to "Bakura" and soon fell asleep again. 'Why did I think for a moment it was Suichi?' he thought right before he slipped into his slumber.

It was morning when Ryou woke up to the smell of breakfast. He yawned and climbed from the bed, and walked downstairs. Ryou was greeted by Shiori making waffles and pancakes. He smiled to her and she smiled back. "Mrs... I mean, Shiori, where is Suichi?" Shiori shrugged. "I'm not sure. Go check up in his bedroom to see if he is there." Ryou nodded. "Alright." Ryou made his way up the stairs again and knocked on the door. He heard a soft moan, so he entered the room. Ryou was surprised to see Hiei sprawled out on the bed. "Hiei? Were you sleeping in here all by yourself?" Hiei looked at him with half closed lids and yawned. He sat up and stretched. "Of course. He went to his friends house, so I stole his bed. I haven't seen him after our playtime in the park." Hiei said and stood. He was wearing his black boxers, but Ryou didn't care. "So, you haven't seen him since?" Hiei nodded. "Yeah. Now move so I can leave to get a shower." Ryou stepped aside and Hiei passed him. He sighed and went back downstairs. "No luck?" Shiori asked. "No luck." he replied sadly. "Don't worry. He'll be back. He always is. He's a very independent person. You know something, you're one of his few friends." Ryou blinked. "You would think he'd have alot of friends." Shiori nodded and continued to cook. "Mrs. Minamino! Where the hell is that boy of yours!? I need to kill him!" Hiei yelled from upstairs. "Ryou, now that is the only boy I can never get to call me Shiori. Hiei dear, I haven't seen him since dinner. But, please kill Suichi in a pleasant manner so he'll look good for his funeral!" she yelled back. Ryou stared in disbelief. Hiei came down the stairs and sat at the table. "Well, I'll try my best." he said and started eating waffles.

Ryou started eating his pancakes, while Shiori ate hers as well. He heard the door creek and turned to see Kurama enter the house in completely different clothes. "Hello Suichi." "Hello Ryou. I'm not in the mood for eating right now mother, but I will snag an apple." he said and then headed upstairs. Ryou finished his pancakes and put his dishes in the sink. He was about to start washing them, when Shiori stopped him. "Ryou Bakura, if you touch that sponge to them dishes, I will be forced to pie you in the face." she said with a smirk. He heard Hiei snicker and nodded. Ryou headed upstairs to get changed and to grab his walkman. "Zeppelin.. yes, alright. I need to talk to Suichi." he said and headed down the hall. He knocked but didn't get an answer. He opened the door to find the room empty. "Hm, I guess I could wait." Ryou started his cd and 'Whole Lotta Love' started to play in his phones. Ryou had totally disregarded hearing the shower running when he passed the bathroom...

Sorry about this chapter. I had to put it in there. More on the plot in the next chapter. This was just here to get things moving. WE LOVE YOU SHIORI!

**ARTEMIS()**- I'm keeping you in suspense? How? What do you mean connection. If I'm right about the initial question, then I have no idea what's going on... Maybe this chapter can help.

**RedRose2310**- Well alright! Go rock music! I love Zeppelin. I'm actually listening to it right now. Sorry about not updating sooner. I've been busy.

**VampireGirlE.D**- I'm glad you're enjoying this. It doesn't matter that you didn't review. I'm sure you had good reason not to. Yes, you could say that's all that counts. Sorry the ASAP thing didn't work. I'm busy as hell with my music and stories. I will update again tomorrow! (Saturday, the 20th)

**EvilFire4321**- Learn how to spell squirrel. To think you left GHS for WTHS... HA!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about not updating yesterday like I said I was. My days were mixed up as hell. And I won't put Kurama and Ryou together, do not fret.

Ryou had totally disregarded hearing the shower running when he passed the bathroom. He sat listening to Led Zeppelin II, waiting to tell Suichi about his recent thoughts regarding Bakura. He had been wondering alot and since Bakura came looking for him, Ryou thought he had a shred of hope. The white-haired teen shut off his phones and sat on Suichi's bed, waiting. Ryou heard the door open and turned to see a soaked Kurama wearing his boxers. "That damn Hiei, I told him not to drink so much orange juice." he muttered. Kurama looked up and saw Ryou sitting on his bed, his face as red as a tomato. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" he bellowed. "I'm sorry Suichi! I didn't realize you were in the shower!" Ryou said, becoming extremely flustered. Kurama couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry Ryou, you just startled me. Just let me get some pants on." he said and disappeared into his closet. He emerged wearing his traditional white toga, tied in the pink sash. Ryou was still quite red and did everything he possibly could to prevent eye contact. "Ryou, calm down. It's not like you saw me naked or anything. You didn't seem to care when Hiei came out in HIS boxers. Why is it you're here anyway?" Ryou glanced up but quickly focused on his feet, finding them strangely interesting. "I just wanted to talk to you about my current predicament." Kurama shrugged and pulled up his desk chair. "Alright, what's the matter?" Ryou took in a deep breath, before telling Kurama his troubles.

"Suichi, I really want to thank you for keeping me here until I was ready to confront Bakura. And now, since he has found me, and he came here to get me, I think that I am ready to go back to him and try and talk things out. I mean, I can defend myself if need be, but I do wish to speak with my dark. I miss him. He probably could care less about me, but, I think that's a chance I'm willing to take. If I am rejected, I'm not sure what I'll do, but I just want to tell Bakura how I feel." Kurama nodded solemnly. "Then I will not keep you here against your wishes. Go. Just tell me if anything goes wrong." Ryou nodded and proceeded to walk back to his room and start to pack.

Hiei walked into the bedroom to find Kurama slumped in his chair. "Gee Kurama, what terrible posture you have." he said in a mocking tone. Kurama glared at him, but sighed. "Stop pestering me Hiei. Ryou is leaving, and I fear something will go horribly wrong." Hiei climbed up on Kurama's lap and gave him a tight hug around his neck. "Kitsune, stop worrying." Kurama put his arms around Hiei's lower back and sighed into his hair. "Hopefully Ryou will be as happy as I am." Hiei smiled into his chest and hopped off his lap. "Where is the pudding Kurama?" Kurama let out a slight chuckle. "Hiei, if your metabolism wasn't so fast you'd be my little round demon! Go ask my mother." Hiei smirked. "I knew I could get a laugh out of you Kurama." he said before leaving the room. 'Of course you can.' He heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Ryou all packed and ready. "Gee Ryou, how much stuff DID you buy?" Kurama asked. Ryou blushed slightly. "Well, I didn't think it was much at the time." Kurama laughed a little bit before looking to Ryou again. "Come on, I'll help you home." Kurama was about to take a bag off Ryou's arm when he was stopped. "No Suichi. I'll be ok walking home by myself. You've done enough for me." Ryou said. Kurama sighed. "Alright. Let me at least walk you downstairs." Ryou nodded and they started down the stairs.

Ryou and Kurama walked downstairs and noticed the pudding-faced Hiei after eating too much for his own good. Ryou announced the news to Shiori. "Mrs.... Shiori, I must be going home now. I want to thank you for welcoming me into your home like you have. I am forever in your debt." Shiori looked about ready to burst from tears. "Oh Ryou, you don't have to repay us. We were glad to have you!" she said and gently hugged him. She released Ryou and he sighed. "Good bye and thanks again." he said before disappearing out the front door. Shiori started to sniffle as she began to walk upstairs. Kurama looked sympathetically at his mother, and then even more sympathetically at Hiei. "You have a stomach ache, don't you Hiei?" Hiei scoffed and turned his head. "No, I don't. And you thought you had me." he said and started to walk past him. Kurama grabbed him up in a hug, whispering into his ear. "I DO have you." he said with a chuckle. Hiei tried to squirm from his grasp. "You'll never take me alive!"

Ryou walked down the street, toward the house he shared with his dark. The extra weight never slowed him down a bit as he practically ran home. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door, stepping inside. The sun was filtering through the blinds on the side wall. He took in the smell of his home and smirked. Ryou ran up the stairs and put his bags inside his room. 'Now to find my yami.' Ryou searched high and low, looking for Bakura. 'He isn't here. I guess I'll walk back over Yugi's and see if he is there.'

Ryou started off down the street again, this time in the direction of Yami's. He took the Ring out from under his shirt and traced a finger on the pyramid in the center. After walking a little further, he arrived at the Gameshop. Grandpa was up at the counter with some Duel Monster cards he was putting away. His back was to Ryou, but he spoke anyway. "I'll be with you in a minute..." he turned and saw Ryou's brown eyes. "...Ryou?" "Hello. Is Yugi here?" Grandpa nodded. "Yes, just go in." Ryou nodded and passed him to enter the living room. He saw the rest of the gang there, and he sighed. Yami turned around and blinked several times before confirming. "Hello Ryou." he greeted. Yugi turned around and jumped off the couch and ran to Ryou. "Hey there Ryou!" he greeted warmly. Ryou sweat dropped. "Hello Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey." They all waved to him as he sat on the couch. "I must speak with you all. It's..." Ryou was cut off by Grandpa coming in with a tray of food. "Here is your snacks kids!" Ryou surveyed the food, and looked to Grandpa. "Excuse me Mister Moto, but..." He smiled. "And here is your apple Ryou." Ryou blushed a little and took the apple. "Thank you." Grandpa left with the tray, and everyone grabbed some snacks. "Now, Ryou, what were you saying?" Yami asked. "Oh. I was wondering if you all knew where Bakura was." Yugi smiled. "First HE comes here for us to help him find YOU. Now YOU are coming here to find HIM." he said. Yami sweat dropped. "No, we don't know. Maybe if we call Isis." Yami said and got the phone. "Yeah. Marik probably knows where to find Bakura." Ryou nodded. "Thank you." He took the phone from Yami and dialed the Ishtar's residence.

Isis was walking through her living room, when the phone rang. She walked over to it and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Ishtar Residence." Ryou smirked. "Hello Isis, it's Ryou. Is Marik or Malik there?" Isis nodded. "Only Malik is." Ryou frowned a little. "Well, please put him on." "Alright Ryou, hang on." Ryou heard Isis's muffled cry for Malik from the other side of the line. Then Malik's voice came through. "Hello Ryou." "Hello. I was wondering if you knew where Bakura is." "Not a clue. I'll give you Marik's cell phone number so you can call him." "Alright." Ryou received the number and then hung the phone up. Yami took the phone back and went to put it away. Ryou looked at Yami and lifted a brow. "Uh, Yami?" Yami turned around to look at Ryou. "What is it Ryou?" Ryou pointed to the phone. "I need that to call Marik." Yami blinked before walking over and giving Ryou the reciever. "Here Ryou." He took the reciever and dialed the number, waiting for Marik to pick up the phone.

**Marik...**

Marik was walking down the street, walking to get to the bar. He heard his phone ring, so he stopped and answered it. "Yeah?" "Hello Marik, it's Ryou. Do you happen to know where Bakura is?" Marik shrugged. "Sorry Ryou. I haven't seen him since you took off." Ryou's voice sounded very distraught to Marik. "Ok, thanks Marik. Let me know if you find him." "I will. Bye." "Bye." Marik hung up his phone and continued walking to the bar.

**Ryou...**

Ryou gave the phone to Yami and slumped against the couch. "Marik doesn't know either. I'm going to look for him." The determined teenager looked around before jumping up and leaving the Gameshop. "I hope he finds Bakura" Joey said. "Yeah, me too dude." Tristan added.

**Marik...**

Marik entered the bar and went to his normal spot in the back. As he was walking, he saw a white-haired man. His face was smashed into the table, his body hunched over, and his chair pushed back rather far. His hands dangled in the air under the table infront of him. There were a few empty glasses around his head that looked to have been sitting for a while. Marik walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, making him groan. He took a seat across from him and crossed his hands infront of him. Bakura slowly lifted his head and his glare landed on Marik. He sighed and let his face fall back to the table, making the glasses jingle. "What do you want Marik?" he asked in a tired, board, and agitated tone. Marik shook his head and sighed. "That hikari of yours is looking for you. He seemed a little worried. Shall I inform him of where you are?" Marik pulled out his phone and flipped it open. Without looking up, Bakura put a hand on the phone and lowered both his and Marik's arms to the table. "No. I don't want him to see me like this anymore. I've been living at the hotel so I could get my act together..." Marik put his phone away. "It doesn't seem to be working." Bakura growled at him from under his hair, his head still down. "Shut up. I know it isn't. You know how I get. I need to stop my drinking." Marik patted his head. "I know. I offered to help you." Bakura looked up, some of his hair sticking to his face. "Then get me the hell out of here and help me." he said and put his head down again. Marik went over to him and slung an arm over his shoulder. He hoisted Bakura to his feet and went towards the door. He stopped and went back to the bartender. "Did my friend pay?" The bartender shook his head. Bakura took out his money and gave it to the man. Marik then walked out the door and started down towards his house. Marik looked to Bakura and sighed. "Bakura, you only had about two and a half drinks, you shouldn't be drunk." Bakura shook his head. "I'm not. I just have a killer headache. That's the first I drank after Ryou ran out."

Marik finally got the both of them to his house and pushed the door open. Isis had went out after he visit, since she lived by herself. Malik sat on the couch, until he saw them enter. He ran over to them and slung Bakura's other arm over his shoulder. "Marik! What happened? Is Bakura drunk?" Bakura growled at him. "NO! I'm not drunk! I just have a headache." Marik put Bakura on the couch and turned to Malik. "And to tell what happened, I found him in the bar. We're going to sober this tomb robber up." he said with a grin. Malik had a weird look on his face, but Bakura knew it all too well. He sat himself up and stared at Malik. "IF YOU TWO BOZOS START MAKING OUT, I'LL KILL YOU!" Malik shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen. Marik looked at Bakura, a malicious grin on his face. "WELCOME TO THE ISHTAR REHABILITATION CENTER!" Bakura paled, and stared at the crazed Egyptian infront of his eyes.

Poor Bakura and his rehab center from those crazy bastards.

**ARTEMIS()**- Oh, so I just have that skill, eh? Interesting. It will be Ryou/Bakura. Don't worry. I like how it's set up. And I am very much thrilled you like my chapters. I even have alot of chapter seven done already.

**Shinigami**- PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SCREAMING! -puts on ice pack- Major headache.. Alright, chill. I'll keep it how I originally planned. But, is this story good so far?

**A Neo Okami named Wolfy**- What the deuce? I have no idea what your review meant. Care to explain it in further detail? Was it good? Bad? Do you not like Shounen-ai? This isn't yaoi...

**VampiregilE.D**- I'm happy you enjoy this. When I get the chance? No one has ever said that to me. What did I say to you previously? And I will be updating further today (8/23). I have alot of chapter seven done.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryou sat on a park bench, surrounded by the sounds of nature. He looked at the nearby lake and sighed. 'Why is it that I can never find Bakura? I swear, that man is impossible to track down! Maybe if I get Suichi and Hiei to help me search. Or maybe even his friends and my group. We have to!' Ryou took off out of the park and ran towards Kurama's house. He jumped up onto the porch and knocked on the door. Kurama answered it, surprised written on his face. "Hello Ryou. What is it?" "Suichi! I need your help." Kurama allowed Ryou to enter, but he didn't expect to see alot of people in Suichi's living room. "Am I interrupting?" Kurama shook his head. "No, my friends just decided to invite themselves over." Ryou nodded. "I need help with looking for Bakura." Kurama nodded. "Alright, we'll all help." Yukina smiled up at Ryou. "Hello." Ryou nodded and greeted the ice maiden. Yusuke came from the kitchen, a can of soda in his hand. "Hey Kurama, who is this?" "I am Ryou Bakura." Yusuke shrugged. "Hey! He looks like a..." Before Kuwabara could finish, Botan was on his case and beating his profusely with her oar. "That chick there is Botan, and they guy she just clobbered is Kuwabara." Yusuke said. Botan waved and Kuwabara just moaned. "Yes Ryou. That over there is Yukina. Then you have Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai, Koenma, Yana, and Kaitou. You already know Hiei." Ryou nodded. Kurama stood up and looked at everyone. "Come on everybody! We have us a person to find." They all then ran out the door and split up to search for Bakura.

**Bakura... **

Bakura sat with the Egyptians, ready to snap and go after one of them. He had already listened to those two ramble on, and he had learned alot about what drinking does to a person. What bothered him was, where the hell did they get the posters with those pictures. Bakura had finally had enough and stood. "Ok, I get it. Now what do I do?" Marik grinned. "We give you the test and observe you for a while." Bakura rolled his eyes. "What's the test?" Malik laughed evilly. "We have to see if you still want to drink alcohol!" Bakura had no idea what had come over him, but he couldn't stop it. "NO! I CAN'T DRINK! RYOU WOULD NEVER LOVE ME IF I DID! DON'T DO THIS TO ME YOU EGYPTIAN BASTARDS!" Marik and Malik stared. Bakura sat wide-eyed at his sudden outburst, looked down, and coughed. The two Egyptian lovers started to laugh hysterically. Marik managed to choke something out. "Bakura... I think... you passed..." he said before he started laughing even more. Bakura was now fuming. "GET YOUR ASSES UP AND STOP LAUGHING!" They both stopped simultaneously and looked at the enraged Bakura. "Alright Bakura, calm down." Malik said as he stood. Marik stood himself up as well, pulling on Malik to stand himself up. "Well, I guess we have to get you and Bakura together so you can all talk." Bakura sat down, exasperated. "Oh Ra! Ryou will never talk to me. I don't even... Wait. I can feel him again. I was wondering what that buzz was. Ryou, I can link with him again." Marik smiled. "Then try and talk to him." Just then, the feeling was severed.

**Ryou...**

Ryou was backed onto a cliff down near Domino Pier. A gang had decided to go after him, and now he had nowhere to go. He removed the Ring from his shirt as he prepared to bring them all to their knees. One of the thugs threw a knife at him. Ryou tried to dodge, but the Ring swung and the knife severed his lifeline with Bakura. He watched it disappear into the surf near the cliffs. He had nothing to protect himself. He could fight, but he didn't have enough maneuvering room. He backed up to the very edge of the and awaited their next move. Right when the thugs started to advance, he heard Kurama in a distance. "Rose whiplash!" and then all the men fell to the ground. Ryou let out a sigh of relief, until he remembered the Ring. "Suichi! The Ring! It... I can never have Bakura now! We keep in touch with it! And I'm sorry to say that I'm not one to jump into those crashing waves." he said pointing down. Tears welled up in his chocolate eyes, ready to cry. "This can not be happening to me." Kurama looked at Ryou and then to the water. "Ryou, it's alright. I'll go down and get it."

Hiei came up to Kurama, breathing slightly heavy. "Kurama, is everything alright? I felt an energy spike. I told the others to stay where they are and to continue the search." Kurama nodded. "Yes, the Ring was just thrown into the surf. Stay up here with Ryou." Hiei quickly grabbed Kurama's hand. "I'm not letting you jump!" Ryou looked up at Suichi and grabbed his shoulder. "Is that what you're doing Suichi?" Kurama rolled his eyes. "I'm using my whip so I can propel down the cliff and go into the water safely." Ryou and Hiei let go of Kurama and nodded.

Kurama went to the edge of the cliff and tied the whip securely in place. He retracted the thorns and made his way down the precipice. "Be sure nothing goes wrong up there guys." Kurama said. "Yeah, yeah." Hiei replied, his normal monotone breaking through.

**Bakura...**

"No! MY LINK! Something is wrong. Maybe if I used the Ring to find him. No, that won't work. What am I going to do now you morons?" Marik shrugged. "Maybe he took it off to get a shower?" Malik wacked him in the head. "You idiot. Ryou probably got a shower before he put it back on the FIRST time." "Well I was just making a suggestion!" Malik laughed a little. "You're sexy when you're mad." he said with a wink. Bakura looked at them in utter disgust. "I'm going to leave so you two idiots can have your fun." Bakura got up and left the Ishtar residence, his previous lessons burned into his mind.

Bakura decided to go down to the park to sit and think. It just so happened that the park was at the other end of the city from where Ryou was. Yusuke and his crew had already checked the park numerous times, so they decided to move onto a different part of town. Bakura sat idly on a park bench, watching the people walk by. He hated when the girls would walk up to him and mistake him for Ryou. He would have his hands full getting rid of them AND keeping his clothes intact. Bakura sighed and took out his cell phone. He looked at it before turning it off and putting it back in his pocket. 'Why not walk over to that Suichi's house and see if Ryou is there? Maybe then I can see him and tell him how stupid I've been. Yeah, why not?'

Bakura got himself up of the bench and started walking toward Kurama's house. He trudged down the street, his feet dragging, weighed down by his problems. When he reached the door, he noticed a note on the door. He ripped it off and read it aloud.

Bakura,

We all knew that you'd come here eventually. The door is locked, but you can wait on the porch. We'll be back soon.

-Suichi and the Gang

Bakura shrugged and crumpled the note, throwing it over his shoulder. He saw the porch swing on the far side of the porch, so he went over to it. He surveyed the wood and cushion, then just fell face forward onto it. 'Yes, I will wait here for all of them to return.' Before Bakura realized what he was doing, he fell asleep.

**Bakura's Dream Sequence (His POV)...**

Wow, didn't this happen before? I thought to myself. Why wouldn't it have? Besides the fact that I can't find my angel, I've been pretty miserable. That just makes it so much worse! I have a feeling we will find each other soon. I've totally lost myself. Here I am again, in my living room. Ryou's there, sleeping so peacefully. But, yet I sit and think. Why is it that I did those things? Why was I so stupid? I'll never be able to tell Ryou how I feel. What's this? Where did Ryou go? This looks like... no, it can't be. Of course, Egypt while I was still alive. Being beaten day after day. Just like I did to Ryou. I ran away... just like Ryou. Then that damn Pharaoh locked me in that Ring. Ryou and I have similar lives. I wish to share mine with him. I hope that he will forgive me. I don't deserve my hikari... Who's voice is that? It sounds like Suichi... (End of Dream Sequence)

**Kurama...**

Kurama walked up on his porch, only to find the sleeping tomb robber. He went over to him and started to talk to him and wake him up. Bakura started to moan and pushed Kurama away. Kurama threw his hands up and walked inside. 'Fine then, let him sleep. I don't really care. I'm going inside. I'll check on him later.' Kurama opened his front door and stepped inside, Hiei coming through the side window. "Hiei, why don't you use the door." Hiei smirked. "It makes for a stealthier entrance, and because I can sneak up on you." Kurama shook his head. "No you can't. And don't try to." Hiei shrugged. "Where is that albino kid?" Kurama gave Hiei a shocked expression. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't call Ryou albino. Plus the fact his yami is sleeping on the front porch." Hiei went to the window and looked out, his eyes landing on Bakura. "Wow, they look alot alike." Hiei said coming from the window. "Indeed." "What do you want to do Kurama?" Kurama put is finger to his chin for a moment, before looking at Hiei. "Ice cream sundaes anyone?" Hiei smiled and ran to the kitchen, Kurama following close behind.

**Bakura...**

Bakura awoke to the sound of yelling and alot of crashing. He lifted himself up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes. He looked behind him and found the door. 'Let's go inside. I want to know if this kid knows where Ryou is.' Bakura entered the home without knocking, and looked around the living room. Just then, he saw Kurama come running out of the kitchen. He stopped and turned on his heel yelling in the direction of the kitchen. "Hiei! Why did you shoot whipped cream at me!?" Hiei came walking in with ice cream on him. "I didn't know the damn thing would shoot at you! I tried to get it to work!" Kurama rolled his eyes. "I know for a fact you did it on purpose." He turned his head towards Bakura and looked at him surprised. "Oh, hello Bakura. I see you're awake." Hiei saw an opportunity and took it. He shook the can of whipped cream and grabbed Kurama's pants. In a fluid motion, the whipped cream was sprayed down Kurama's pants. Kurama realizing what happened, jumped at the sudden intrusion. "Damn, that's cold! Yeah, you better run! That's the second time you did that! Not to mention I now have it down the front AND back of my pants!!!" Bakura coughed, getting Kurama's attention once more. "Oh, sorry Bakura. What is it?" Bakura sighed. "Where is Ryou?" Kurama smiled at him. "He's home." Kurama then got a serious look on his face. (I doubt he'd look real serious with whipped cream in his hair and on his face). He walked up to Bakura and stopped a few inches from him. "If you harm Ryou again, I WILL make you suffer." Kurama said, his eyes turning gold. Bakura nodded and left. Kurama turned around and went in search of Hiei, the ice cream carton in his hand. "Hiei... Hiei, come out and play-e-ay!" ( I love the Warriors)

Bakura walked down the road to his home, nervous beyond comparison. 'What am I going to say to Ryou? It's pretty late. I just hope he doesn't flip out... or worse... **I** flip out. I'll just have to explain everything to him in a calm manner.' Bakura opened the back door and stepped inside, closing and locking it behind him. He climbed the stairs of his house and made his way down to Ryou's room. Bakura stopped just outside Ryou's room. 'Should I knock?' Bakura swallowed and just entered Ryou's room. What he saw, made his heart skip a beat. Ryou was sprawled out on his bed, the blankets thrown every which way, wearing only a pair of shorts and basking in the soft blue moonlight. Bakura went over to him and saw that he was really in a deep sleep. Bakura smiled down at his hikari. He ran a finger over his angel's face and sighed. 'You ARE too good for me. But you are so beautiful!' Bakura pulled the blankets up around Ryou and kissed his cheek. "Good night my angel." he whispered before leaving the room. 'Off to my room.' "Bakura..." Ryou whispered, touching his face where Bakura's lips were. He sighed and fell back into a wonderful dream.

Done for now. More chapters soon. Not today soon, but a few days soon. And since no one reviewed my chapter 6 yet, no review responses will be put here. They may be added later on.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurama lay in his bed, thinking over the recent events that had taken place. He was in his pajama pants, rubbing the spot where Ryou's sword had pierced him. The fox glanced over at Hiei, sleeping peacefully against his bare torso, the top edge of his boxers visible from under the blanket. Kurama smiled at his partner. 'All is well. I feel it.' Kurama sighed and smiled, draping an arm over the sleeping Hiei. He planted a kiss on the forehead before snuggling closer to him and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Hiei's Dream (His POV)...**

I wake up to find my beautiful kitsune gone. Of course I'm a little pissed off that he left his house so damn early, but he's always done that. Not only is he gone, but his mother had been in there this morning. I could tell just by the smell, not to mention the ever popular apron hanging on the desk chair. I sigh and sit up, looking around my love's room. Such a neat freak that kid. So mysterious... it's very intoxicating. He probably went for a walk to clear his mind about this Ryou guy. Oh well. I hop out of bed and dress, them I'm out the window and on the street outside his house. Then I hear him enter his home. Why does he taunt me so? I turned on my heel and jumped through the kitchen window. I'm on the counter as usual, removing my boots and socks, and came face to face with alot of baking supplies. What the hell? There's my Kurama, frilly pink apron and all. I asked him once if he liked the frilly apron. He looked at me and laughed, swearing he didn't. I believe him. His mom needs a new one and soon. But that apron does make him look sexy. I won't tell him that, but what the hell? I walk over to him and take a seat on the counter, right where he's working. The recipe... strawberry cake. Let's just say I got a wild look in the eye, making Kurama a little nervous about what he was doing. Few hours later, the cake sits there, basking in glory, standing extremely tall, and very wide. Kurama pulls out the biggest knife I've ever seen, and hands me a huge piece of cake. I sit there and eat almost all of it, before smearing some in his face and down his rarely exposed neck. His look was of pure surprise! I had to try and not laugh at my wily kitsune. Why is he so damn cute? "Get me a napkin." he says. I scoff at him. Then, I'm struck with an idea. "Hey Kurama, how about I lick it off?" I ask him. If my fox got ever more mischievous, I wouldn't mind a bit! So, I started to lick it off, slowly, watching his face. What a very moody face he has! Good thing his mom isn't home. Now I have so many thoughts through my head. The one that stuck out the most... Is that table cleared off or will I have to clear it myself? I laughed at our predicament.

**Kurama's POV...**

Here I am, sleeping in my bed, when I'm suddenly awakened by a wet tongue against my cheek. 'What the hell? Ok what's going on? Wait, there's Hiei. What is he dreaming about? Ok, it feels really good, but my mind is very curious. I guess I could enter his mind and see what's going on in there.' I enter the little demon's mind and find one very interesting scene. Here we are, covered with, I'm guessing strawberry icing, on my kitchen table. Not that this hasn't happened before, but it's still shocking to actually witness. 'This is one demented fire demon I've got on my hands.' I leave his mind to find him working on my neck. I grab my pillow and give him one quick whack upside the head. He wakes up and looks at me, a small blush on his face. I laugh at him. He growls and throws his pillow at me. This means war!

**Ryou and Bakura...**

Ryou awoke to the smell of bacon cooking downstairs. He sighed and left his bed, heading for the bathroom. Ryou entered and turned on the shower, thankful he could finally get a regular shower without the usual searing pain. Ryou took his time, enjoying the warm water on his back. He turned the shower off and headed to his room. Ryou searched his clothes and pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a black button up t-shirt. He threw them on with a black belt and silver buckle and then came the ankle socks. Ryou didn't bother buttoning his shirt as he made his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen to find Bakura cooking feverishly over the stove. Without turning around, he yelled for Ryou. "HIKARI!! BREAKFAST!" Ryou quickly covered his ears, and then smiled at his yami. Ryou tapped him on the shoulder, making Bakura jump. "You don't have to yell so loud Bakura, I'm right here." Bakura whirled around and came face to face with his light. "Sorry Ry...ou." Bakura got a good look at his light, making him utterly speechless. Ryou blushed under the scrutiny. Bakura shook himself of his daze and smirked at Ryou. "Breakfast hikari?" Ryou smiled up at him. "Of course. I'm hungry!" he said, taking the plate from Bakura. Bakura got himself some bacon and eggs, while Ryou made his toast. They ate breakfast in silence, except for the occasional complimentary sounds from Ryou. After the breakfast was eaten and the dished washed, they both plopped down on the couch. "Um, Ryou?" Ryou looked over at Bakura, his eye brow arched with curiosity. "Yes? What is it Bakura?" Bakura sighed and ran a shaking hand through his hand repeatedly. "I... want to apologize. What I did to you was wrong. I was too arrogant and selfish to ever tell you how I felt. Can you forgive me.. Ryou?" Bakura hung his head and dropped his shoulders. "Bakura? How is it, exactly, that you feel about me?" Bakura turned his head to look at his hikari. "I... I love you Ryou."

Ryou's heart skipped a beat. 'Did he just say he loved me?' Bakura looked away, afraid of what was to come. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him, and felt Ryou place his head on his shoulder. "I love you too, and I forgive you." Bakura was so happy he thought he could cry. He turned in the embrace and grabbed Ryou in a hug. He softly whispered into his ear. "Ryou, my angel. I will always protect you now. Never will I strike you." Ryou nuzzled at his yami's cheek, happy Bakura had accepted him. They soon lost their balance, tumbling to the floor in a heap. There was a knock at the door, making Bakura hop off Ryou and answer it. Yugi was there. "Hey Bakura. Do you and Ryou want to come over for a party? We're inviting Suichi." Ryou came up from behind Bakura, smiling at Yugi. "We'd be glad to. When is it?" Yugi thought hard, but had no recollection of the time. Yami came up and put an arm around his shoulder. "Around 4 this after noon." Bakura nodded. "Um, now where does Suichi live again?" asked Yugi. Ryou chuckled. "Bakura and I will drop it off." Yami nodded and handed the invitation the Ryou. "Thanks guys." Yugi said and left the house. Bakura closed the door and turned to look at Ryou. "We are, are we?" Ryou smirked and kissed Bakura's cheek. "Yes. Now let's get going." Ryou threw on his shoes, and Bakura followed him out the door.

**Kurama and Hiei...**

Kurama looked around the bedroom, noting all the pillow feathers were everywhere. In the white room, Kurama couldn't find the black Hiei. He sighed and walked out of the room, and went to get a shower. He walked downstairs, after cleaning his room, and found Hiei on the couch. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kurama bellowed, throwing his towel at Hiei. "I was waiting for the shower." he said and disappeared up the steps. Kurama walked into the kitchen and noticed a rather large box sitting on the counter. There was a note attached to it and it read: Suichi, would you and your boyfriend please put my desk chair together? I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks! -Mom. Kurama scoffed and took the box off the counter. Hiei came down the stairs and saw Kurama and the box. "What's that for Kurama?" Kurama sighed. "My mother's desk chair. She wants us to put it together." Hiei shrugged and ripped open the box. "PACKING PEANUTS!!" Hiei dove into the box, and disappeared from site. Kurama sat down and crossed his arms. "While you're in there, can you get the parts out?" He was granted by silence, followed by a wheel to the head. Soon all the parts erupted from the box, Hiei and the packing peanuts still inside. "Ok. Now get out the directions." The paper shot from the box, and landed in Kurama's lap. 'What service.' "Get out here and help me." Hiei hopped from the box, pink and green packing peanuts stuck in his hair, and sat down. "Kurama, put that box in your room so I can play with it later." Kurama nodded and started reading the directions.

**Ryou and Bakura...**

Ryou walked down the street, Bakura's arm around his waist. It was early so people weren't really out and around. He looked at the envelope in his hand and sighed. Bakura nuzzled his cheek. "What's the matter my angel?" Ryou smiled. "It's nothing. Just thinking about some things." Bakura shrugged and left it be. They arrived at Kurama's house and walked onto the porch. Ryou was about to knock, when the voices from inside the house stopped him. He listened on, shocked. Bakura was even in disbelief. The two white-haired men pressed their ears to the door, listening to the inside conversation.

"Hiei, give me your damn rod! It has to go in the hole. Are you doing to put it there, or am I going to have to do it for you!?" Hiei scoffed. "Use your own damn rod. I like mine." "Erg, mine doesn't fit. MY rod has a DIFFERENT purpose. Yours is the only one that will fit." Hiei laughed at him. "Fine, here." Kurama took it and tried to put it in the hole. "It's not working. Go get me the oil." "GET YOUR OWN DAMN OIL!" Kurama exhaled sharply. "You're the one that used all the lotion on your hands!" "I COULDN'T GET MY FINGER IN THE HOLE TO CHECK HOW BIG IT WAS FOR THE DAMN ROD!" "WELL MAYBE IF YOU READ THE BOOK! OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU BURNED IT!" Hiei laughed. "KURAMA! You're the one who wanted to do this." Kurama hopped to his feet and pointed at Hiei. "GIVE ME YOUR ROD SO I CAN.. I smell apples. My shampoo doesn't smell like apples. My shampoo is honey suckle...no thanks to my mom for that one." Hiei got up and put an arm around Kurama's waist. "All the more reason you're so delicious." he said, licking his lips. "No, no. Ryou smells like apples. I couldn't help but notice he reeked of apple shampoo. Especially when he fell asleep on my bed." Kurama walked over to the door. He opened it and found a two wide-eyed albinos, leaning in like they were listening. They stood themselves upright, doing anything to avoid eye contact.

Kurama looked at the others strangely before speaking. "Um, what's the matter guys?" He asked while leading them to the couch. Ryou managed to choke something out. "We were... you're conversation..." Kurama thought back to what was said and he stared in shock. "WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE DOING!?" Ryou blushed a deep crimson red. "Um..." Hiei sat on the couch, the rod still in his hand. "Sick people. What do you want?" Bakura handed Kurama the invitation. "Only to give you this invite." Kurama read it over and nodded. "We'll be there. I'm bringing Hiei whether that Yugi Moto wants me to or not." Ryou looked at Kurama. "Why not call your other friends? Maybe call Yugi and ask if they're aloud to come. They did rent out the park." Kurama nodded. "Alright." He went into the kitchen and called Yugi. "Hello Yugi. This is Suichi... Just wondering if I could bring a friend or friends... Are you sure it won't be too much?... There is alot of people... Well alright. I'll bring some accommodations... Bye." He hung up, and then called Yusuke. "Hey Yusuke... There's a party... at the... SHUT UP AND LISTEN!.. There is a party at the park that Yugi is hosting. Care to come along?... Ok, call everyone else and report back to me... Bye." He walked back into the living room and sat down. "Now we wait. Thanks for the invitation guys." Ryou nodded and stood. "We have.... things to do. We'll see you all later." Ryou went towards the door, a smirking Bakura behind him. "Bye Suichi, Hiei." He said and left. Kurama started to chuckle. "Gee, I wonder what 'things' they're talking about." Hiei smiled. "I can think of something."

Um, I think there is only going to be one more chapter after this. Maybe two, but I doubt it. Thank you all of my reviewers! **If I did make it longer, what would happen? ANY IDEAS FROM YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE?**

**VampiregirlE.D**- For the ASAP thing not working, it didn't. I could have updated sooner. I just chose not to. And for updating chapter seven so soon... that was actually a part of six. I cut it in half to make two chapters. Touched that you like my story.

**Shinigami()- **Zhincoya, but I was just experimenting. I don't like to change things without getting a reviewer's POV. Also very glad you didn't stop reading it. One chapter left to go. Maybe more. What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

After Ryou and Bakura got their 'things' accomplished, they headed over to Domino Park. It was still about a half hour before the party actually began, so there were few people there. Bakura left Ryou to go sit and talk with Marik, who was drinking around six cups of punch at once. Ryou walked around a bit and noticed Kurama laying in the grass with one knee bent, one hand thrown over his head, and one resting on his stomach. Ryou moseyed over to him and gently called out to him. "Suichi." Kurama didn't make a move to answer him, making Ryou walk a little closer. "Suichi." He said a little more forcefully. Kurama still did not answer him, making Ryou go over and poke him in the side. Kurama grabbed his wrist and put it behind his back, throwing his other arm around Ryou's neck, his eyes a fierce red. Before he knew what he was doing and who he was doing it to, Bakura's fist connected with the back of his head. His grip on Ryou loosened as he leaned a little forward, flipping over him at the last second. Bakura knelt down to Ryou, seeing if he was alright. He stood, his fist at his side, his eyes burning with anger. Kurama stood, a hand on the back of his head, his face void of any emotion. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY HIKARI!" Ryou looked at Bakura, concerned. Yami and the others who were there went to Bakura and tried to talking him out of it. Ryou was still rubbing his neck where Kurama had tried to strangle him. "NO! I'm gonna teach this bastard a lesson." Yusuke had just arrived, and immediately went to the fight. "Woah, Kurama is in a fight!" Bakura's anger was swirling, his breathing heavy with ferocity. Kurama sat there, smirking. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face." Kurama laughed at him. Ryou grabbed Bakura's arm. "Bakura, Suichi is a strong fighter. I'm not saying you're weak, but he could really hurt you. I'm not even sure if he's healed from when I stabbed him. But, just try and rethink this." Bakura looked at Ryou. "He tried to strangle you. I'm not letting that slide by!" Hiei appeared in a tree above them, barely visible. "Never approach Kurama when he's sleeping. It was a reflex to protect himself, and Ryou made the mistake." Kurama shook his head at his darling. "Now Hiei, why go and do that? I wanted to have some fun." he said, looking up. Hiei stared down, then it registered. "Yoko! Leave him be. You don't want to fight this mortal." Yoko chuckled. "Sorry Hiei, but this guy isn't a mortal."

Bakura had enough. He charged at Kurama, faster than Ryou went at him before. Yoko loosened his grip, and before Kurama could react, his back met the tree Hiei was standing in. Hiei hopped down on the ground a few yards behind the fallen tree. Kurama stood himself up, looking at Bakura with a smirk gracing his lips. Yusuke roared with laughter. "WHAT ENTERTAINMENT!" Bakura smirked at the fact he just landed a hit. "So what now Red?" Kurama immediately stopped laughing and looked at Bakura with disgust. "Red? My name is Kurama. Suichi to you underlings. And Yoko to those fortunate enough to see me at my best." Bakura scoffed. "I don't care. Bring it on." Kurama disappeared, reappearing behind Bakura. He whispered in his ear. "Bakura, you know as well as I do that if I kill you, I won't get in trouble. You attacked me, and you're a demon." Bakura swung his arm to try and hit Kurama to no avail. Yami walked up, and stood in the middle. "Everyone stop it. We have another 10 minutes before this party begins, and you two morons aren't ruining it." Bakura chuckled. "Pharaoh, chill. I'll just teach him a lesson, and we'll be done. Five minutes tops." Yugi ran over to Yami. "Let them finish! It's fun to watch!" Yami looked at Yugi in disbelief. "Alright. Have fun." The minute Yami moved out of the way, Bakura was hit so hard that he flew out of the park. He came running back in and tackled him to the ground. Bakura started to wack Kurama's head off the ground, Kurama laughing harder every time it hit. The fox grabbed Bakura's shirt, flinging him at Ryou. "Ack!" Ryou ducked and Bakura hit the tree behind him. Bakura got up and pointed a finger at Kurama. "HOW FRIGGIN HARD IS YOUR HEAD!?" Kurama laughed. "Really. How else would I survive being blasted through a cement wall, and lived to tell about it? And even being stuck under that pile of rubble." Bakura looked extremely confused. "If you're so tough, then take me AND Ryou."

Ryou shrugged his shoulders and fell into his fighting stance beside Bakura. Kurama looked on, and shrugged. Since the park was closed off, and he could erase everyone's memory, he turned into his hanyou form. A white-blue wind engulfed Kurama, streaking his hair silver and giving him his silver ears and tail. Both Bakura and Ryou stared, along with the whole audience. Kurama's green eyes shown gold in the light, his silver tail swishing behind him. "If you use two people, I'm getting Yoko to help me." Hiei smirked. "This one is in the bag." Bakura and Ryou took off toward Kurama at the same time, throwing right punches. The kit easily dodged, sending fists in to each of their guts. Yami stepped in again. "THE PARTY STARTED! EVERYONE INSIDE!" Bakura and Ryou lay sprawled out on the ground, leaning against each other, trying desperately to catch their breaths. Hiei came down and landed on the kit's shoulder. "Come on Sexy, let's get a table." he said while playing with one of Kurama's ears. Kurama shrugged and started walking toward the tables and the rest of the gang. Bakura sat breathing heavy, his head tilted back to be on Ryou's shoulder. "Are you alright Ryou?" Ryou nodded. Bakura stood up and picked Ryou up bridal style. "Come on hikari. We need us a table and a tree to lie under." Ryou started to squirm. "LET ME DOWN YOU NUT CASE! I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!" Bakura chuckled. "You're making a scene Ryou." Ryou sighed in anger. "I DON'T FRIGGIN CARE! PUT ME THE F... WOW!! LOOK AT THOSE HUGE PRETZELS!!" he said. Bakura walked over to the pretzels and gave Ryou one. He put down the amazed Ryou and went to snag a table. He came back and threw Ryou over his shoulder, him being too preoccupied to complain. He noticed Kurama with a huge box next to him that decided to start moving. Bakura stop and stared a moment, until he saw a few packing peanuts came shooting from the box. "Fascinating."

Ryou shoved the pretzel in his mouth, growling at it because it didn't want to break. He shook his head back and forth, successfully breaking a piece off. He smiled as he chewed it, nearly choking since he was hanging upside down from Bakura's shoulder. Bakura placed Ryou on the ground under a tree, and sat next to him. Ryou placed his head on his yami's shoulder, and handed him the pretzel. "These pretzels are good. Eat it." Bakura took a big chunk of the pretzel and returned it to Ryou. Ryou looked at it and was immediately angered. "You thief! You ate half my pretzel!" Bakura put some of it in his mouth, and smiled at Ryou. "So?" Ryou tackled him to the ground, trying to get the pretzel from his mouth. "Give me my pretzel you baka tomb robber!" "You're gonna choke me!" Bakura managed to say before Ryou tried to eat him alive. Bakura swallowed the pretzel and showed Ryou his empty mouth. "See, it's gone now." Bakura lay on his side, his torso twisted so he could lay on his back. Ryou was on top of him, trying to see the other piece of pretzel. The original pretzel lay on the ground, disregarded. "Bakura!" Ryou whined, placing his forehead against Bakura's shoulder. "Ryou!" he whined back, mocking Ryou. They heard in a distance, Yami's voice. "Games everybody!" Bakura glanced at the rest of the people. Kurama sat with his back to a tree, Hiei laying stomach down in his lap. Hiei's head was just below Kurama's left shoulder. Kurama's hands were overlapping eachother on Hiei's lower back, Hiei's right arm draped over Kurama's left one. Kurama's legs were on either side of Hiei, his right one bent at the knee. Bakura noticed the packing peanuts in Hiei's hair, and attached to his bare torso, and tried not to laugh. Marik and Malik were sprawled out on their table, one on top of the other, snoring. Yami and Yugi were setting up the games. Bakura looked at Ryou, who was almost asleep on top of him. Bakura quickly rolled, scaring Ryou to wake him and pinned him to the ground with his body. "Get off of me." Bakura suppressed a chuckle. "Ryou! Do you not like me?" he asked, pretending to cry. "No." Bakura stared at Ryou. "I LOVE you, Bakura." Bakura smiled down at his hikari, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "Come on! Games!! Bakura said, bringing Ryou up with him.

Everyone gathered at the games, taking turns going. The only two that did not participate were Hiei and Kurama, due to the fact they were too caught up in their packing peanuts. (I'm not one for parties, so we'll wing it.) The game they played the most was the water balloon toss, which turned into the biggest water fight imaginable. Kurama and Hiei were fortunate enough to be far enough to not get wet. After the water fight, and everyone being soaked, they all sat down to have some cake. Kurama and Hiei sat down at their table, packing peanuts stuck to them. Kurama finished his cake and went to flick his tail only to find he couldn't. "This chair sucks. This hole... my tail won't fit! Yami, these chairs suck!" Yami walked over to him and assessed the situation. He knelt down and yanked on Kurama's tail, trying to pull it through. Kurama yelped in surprise, jumping from his chair to face Yami. "It's too poofy." Yami walked back to his table and sat down. Kurama started to rub his tail, noting he still had packing peanuts attached to it. "Hiei, can you give me a hand? I can't reach my tail and I have friggin peanuts in it." Hiei nodded and walked over to him. "You also have them in your hair and on your ear." Kurama continued to remove them, glaring at Yami. Yami's eye started to twitch with anger because of the look he was receiving. Bakura started to laugh at the Pharaoh, not even being quiet about it. Yami was angered, so he smashed cake in Bakura's face. Kurama, noticing what was about to happen, slung Hiei over his shoulder and disappeared into the packing peanut box. Bakura stood up, and stared down the pharaoh. "What... the hell... do you think... you were just doing?" Yami snickered. "Nothing." Yusuke stood up, drawing the final battle line. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" he said, throwing a piece of cake at Kuwabara.

Everyone started throwing food, and soon they were all covered in cake, pretzels and anything else that was throwable. Kurama and Hiei emerged, unscathed. "Clean up time." Kurama said, starting to clean up. Everyone sat looking at him, things still in their hands. They all grinned maliciously, Mai being the first to chuck something at him. Kurama looked up, which was a big mistake. He started to be pelted with everything. He curled in a tight ball on the ground, putting his arms up to prevent things from hitting his face. After the things stopped flying, he stood up, frosting all over him. "Well, now that my night is over, I'm going to head home and get a shower." Kurama said, picking up his box and leaving with Hiei right behind him. He threw a seed over his shoulder, making it grow into the forgetfulness plant. Ryou and Bakura were next to leave, leaving everyone else to clean up the mess.

**Kurama and Hiei...**

"Hey Kurama." Hiei asked, his voice ringing through the hallway. "What is it?" Hiei walked to the bathroom where he heard Kurama's voice come from. "Can I get a shower?" Kurama looked at Hiei and smiled. "Sorry love, I'm getting one." Hiei smirked. "Then I'll join you."

After they got their shower, they walked into Kurama's bedroom. "So Kurama, care to go to bed?" Kurama looked at Hiei, as if pondering. "Which way?" Hiei smirked evilly, his ruby eyes bright and sparkly. "I think you know which way." Kurama laughed. "Let's go for it."

**Bakura and Ryou...**

Ryou and Bakura trudged home, tired from all the nights activities. Ryou unlocked the front door and strode inside, Bakura hot on is trail. "Shower.." Ryou said, smiling. Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist and turned him to face him. "Angel, can I get a shower with you?" Ryou's mouth hung open, his eyes wide with surprise. "Yeah, sure, ok. Let's go. And Bakura? If you try something, I might have to hurt you." Bakura smiled and nodded. "I'll save it for the bedroom." he said with a wink. "BAKURA!?" Ryou said, blushing a deep crimson red. Bakura laughed evilly before planting a kiss on Ryou's lips. "I'm kidding hikari. I won't do it if you don't want me to." Ryou grinned. "Who said I didn't want you to?" Both white-haired boys headed upstairs for a night they will never forget.

I know, it sucks. Sorry about that. I kinda was killed this week. I hope it didn't suck too bad. **As a treat to all my reviewers out there, I WILL make an epilogue. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

**VampiregirlE.D- **Yes, I greatly enjoyed the packing peanuts. They showed up again here too. They are so much fun! And don't worry about not having ideas, it's all good. God only knows what the epilogue will have in it, but I hope for the best. I'm also sorry I haven't updated sooner. Many apologies.

**ARTEMIS()-** Calm down, all is forgiven. You can get up now. If anything, I should be apologizing for confusing you. Ryou isn't a demon, he just had a strong urge in him to fight. I thought it would add a strange twist if he knew how to fight, when no one even showed him. Many apologies for confusing you. I hope that cleared things up for you.

**Orangeaura868- **Which paragraph do you speak of? There were quite a few. I do like your idea, it's just that I've seen that done so many times, that I don't want to wear it out. I do appreciate your help on the subject though. I'm not sure about the epilogue, but I could always ask my sister. Also, I'm glad one of my paragraphs humored you.


	10. Epilogue

Gomen for not updating! I was busy and I kind of was killed like, last week. DON'T HURT ME!

Bakura lay on the bed, his arms wrapped around his hikari and his head placed gently in the crook of Ryou's neck. A soft shaft of light came through the wind blown drapes, engulfing both yami and hikari in a soft whitish-yellow light. Ryou had been awake a while now, gazing at the soft green ceiling in his lovers, now theirs, bedroom. He smiled as he remembered last night, and then gazed at Bakura. The Egyptian was snoring softly, murmuring soft whispers in Ryou's ear. Ryou looked over at the night stand, noting what time it was. 'Mm, 10:45... OH MY GOD!' Ryou jumped as he remembered. "Bakura!" he whined, gently shaking him awake. Ryou hopped out of his bed, his face red from frustration. He turned and looked at the half covered, nearly asleep, Bakura. "Bakura! We have to be at Yugi's in no less than 15 minutes! So get your sexy ass out of my bed and let's get a shower!" Bakura blinked twice before climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. "Come on then hikari." Ryou followed behind him, grabbing towels.

After the two dressed, and removed the sheets from the bed, they decided to head over to Yugi's. "Bakura, we have five minutes. We better start running." Bakura nodded and started jogging towards the Gameshop, Ryou following close behind. They arrived at the Gameshop at 10:59 and knocked on the door. Yami answered the door and let them pass, then closed it and followed. Bakura sat down on the couch next to Marik, Ryou sitting down next to him. "Ok. Now that you're all here, what can we do?" Yugi asked, after everyone found a seat. Ryou gaped, his mouth hanging wide open. "What do you mean? Are you telling me that you never had a day planned out?" Ryou ask, obviously agitated. Yugi started to get a little nervous at the murderous glares he was receiving from both Bakura and Ryou. "Uh, heheh, no. I just thought we could hang.." Yugi said, scooting next to Yami. Immediately Ryou's hand made a fist, threatening to lunge and punch Yugi if not for Yami's presence. Instead, he stood up. "Ok, I'm going home. You can all stay here and do something, but I'm heading home." Ryou turned and left, leaving everyone confused in his wake. "Ok, I thought he would never leave!" Marik said. Kaiba chuckled in the corner. "Yeah, and now I get to scare him with my surprise." Yami pointed an accusing finger at the CEO. "Kaiba, I forbid you to scare Ryou on his birthday! Now we need to start planning. Tea, call over Suichi and his crew." Tea stood and nodded. Serenity disappeared into one room and came out with the party supplies.

**Suichi's House- 10:30 a.m...**

Hiei lay half asleep in Kurama's bed, the sheet tangled around his legs. A light snoring could be heard through out the room, a most angelic sound. Hiei's scarlet eyes wandered the room, not finding the fox anywhere. He rolled over on the bed and found him asleep on the floor. The other sheet was wrapped around his bare leg, a pillow covering his face. Hiei noticed his black-with-red-roses boxers and gave a slight chuckle, waking the light sleeper that was his kitsune. Green eyes appeared from under the silken surface of the pillow, more mischievous than usual. Hiei gave a wry grin, crawling to the floor to rest beside his fox. "What is humorous to you my love?" Kurama chuckled maliciously. "Today is Ryou's birthday. And I happen to love Kaiba's plan." The Koorime demon grinned. "As do I. That Kaiba is very evil." The two laughed at what they might do to Ryou, until the phone rang. They grabbed onto each other, scared at the sudden outburst of the phone. Kurama reached out for the phone, coming short and having it drop to the ground. Tea's voice could be heard from the floor since they have yet to retrieve it. Hiei grabbed up the receiver, and greeted her. "Hi there Tea." he said in a malicious tone. "... Ok, we'll be over soon." Hiei put the phone back and stood, showing off his proud dragon boxers Kurama had bought him. "My wily kitsune we must... Where the hell did you go!?" Kurama's laughter could be heard throughout the house. "I am in the shower oh mighty Hiei." Hiei smirked and went to get his shower.

**Game Shop- 11:15 a.m...**

"Where are those two losers?" Kaiba asked, agitated since his plan could not form. Yugi shrugged. "Kaiba, just calm down. I'm sure they're just rounding up the gang." Kaiba scowled. A knock broke the strained silence and Mai happily answered it. "Hey hun." she said to the fox. Hiei narrowed his eyes to his classic death glare only to be shoved forward by Yusuke and Kuwabara. After everyone was in the shop and seated, they decided to work out all the party kinks. "Ok, Suichi, do you have any ideas as to how this whole thing will work out?" Serenity asked him. Kurama shrugged his shoulders, but then closed his eyes in thought. They decided to leave him to it and started to think as to where they would hold the event. "Ooh, how about we rent out the arcade!" Yugi exclaimed, excited. Yami looked at Yugi. "Wouldn't that be expensive?" Kurama shrugged. "I could pay for the expenses and my mother could help us out with the food. But I don't think the arcade would be too good." Hiei nodded in agreement. "Hn, bowling." Yusuke stared in disbelief. "Three-eyes! That was great!" Kurama shot him a death glare at the 'three-eyes' comment, making Yusuke lose all of his enthusiasm. Joey applauded. "Yeah! Bowlin' sounds like alotta fun!" Hiei smirked and nudged the smirking Kurama. Kaiba's smirk widened to a malicious grin. 'Thank god! This kid is still with me! So is Reds. I may have a chance!' Seto thought.

**Ryou's Home- 11:30 a.m...**

Ryou was angrily eating an apple until he bit his lip, profanities shooting from his mouth along with blood. "Not have plans does he? Well, they can have their fun without me. I'll just get a book and start up on the reading again. Yeah, that's it. But first, stop this lip from bleeding." After Ryou's lip stopped its flow, he took out a book to read. No sooner two pages were read, he passed out on his bed, book in hand.

**Bowling Alley- 3:30 p.m...**

"Ok, I'm going to kill that desk person over there." Duke said after he came from getting his shoes. Yami looked quizzically at him. "Why? What happened?" Duke turned and pointed at the desk clerk and then looked at Yami. "That bastard wanted me to pay him! I flicked him off and came back!" Joey laughed at the POed Duke. "Dice boy got in trouble!" he said in a mock singsong voice, pointing at him. Duke flicked him off and disappeared into the arcade. Joey shrugged and sat down on the bench next to Yusuke, who was stuffing his face with pizza. "Hey Kurama, who's going to get Ryou?" Yusuke asked between bites. Kurama pointed behind him to Bakura and continued to punch the names into the computer. Bakura stood and stretched then disappeared out of the exit. "I guess we have to wait."

**Ryou's Home- 4:00 p.m...**

Bakura walked into his home and looked for his hikari. Room after room turned up empty, leaving one very distraught and angry Bakura. After opening his bedroom door, all traces of anger vanished from his face and was replaced by peace. He smiled wide at Ryou and walked over to him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took the book from his hand. "Ryou. My angel, wake up." Ryou grunted in his sleep and turned his back on Bakura. The Egyptian smirked and bent down to his hikari's ear. "Ryou now wake up. If you don't, I may have to do something drastic." Bakura started to nibble on Ryou's ear as Ryou awoke with a suppressed gasp. He turned sharply and looked at Bakura. "What the hell are you doing?" Ryou asked, looking suspiciously at his dark. Bakura winked and pulled him up with him. "We're going out buddy." Before Ryou could complain, he was already outside on the street. "Where are we going Bakura?" Bakura chuckled. "Just follow me."

Ryou and Bakura walked in comforting silence towards the bowling alley, Bakura humming a gentle tune he had heard from the radio earlier that morning. Ryou closed his eyes and swayed as he listened to Bakura's soft humming on the quiet city streets. Bakura placed an arm around his hikari and started to lead him towards the busy bowling alley. Ryou opened his eyes when he was in the parking lot and broke into a wide grin. "We're going bowling?" Bakura nodded excitedly. "Yup." Bakura pushed open the doors and was greeted by the whole gang, sprawled out on the floor in a bloody mess. Ryou stood in pure shock, seeing his friends dead on the floor of his most favorite place in the world. Bakura had been standing behind Ryou, looking around as well, the air thick with silence. Just then, a person dressed in all black came from around a corner and stopped in the middle of the alley, the bodies making a deformed circle around him. The stranger pulled up his gun and shot Bakura, the bullet holes bursting and spraying Ryou with blood. Ryou turned around in horror as he watched Bakura hit the ground. Blood erupted from Bakura's mouth as he fell, Ryou rushing quickly to his side. The hikari placed a hand under Bakura's head and cradled the fast dying Bakura to his chest. White hot tears ran down Ryou's face as he rocked Bakura back and forth.

"Bakura... no..." he said through his tears, burying his head in his yami's hair.

"Ryou... I'm sorry for all of this... Go, now... save your...self..." Bakura murmured as his last breath was drawn, and he collapsed in a dead heap in Ryou's arms.

Ryou was now bawling, but gently placed Bakura back on the ground and stood, his shirt covered in blood. Ryou stood on shaky legs and looked towards the man in black.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" Ryou said running towards the man. The mask hid the man's face as Ryou rushed, trying to punch, but the man grabbed his arm and put it behind his back. The force of Ryou's run slammed his body into the man as they stood back to front, Ryou's arm beginning to hurt. "Poor boy..." the man said as he pressed a pistol to the boy's head. "Bang." he said as he started to load the gun to be shot. "I THINK NOT." Bakura said, standing up in the entrance and shot a gun, hitting the man in the forehead. Ryou screamed as the blood erupted, the man falling a bringing Ryou down with him. His grip loosened as Ryou slid off of him and sat on all fours, crying to himself. He looked behind him at the advancing Bakura and stopped. "Bakura... how did.... What the hell is going on???" Ryou begged, getting to his feet. Bakura stood with a look on his face, that made Ryou want to level him right then and there. Slowly everyone started to rise and turn, looking at Ryou. Ryou looked swiftly at everyone, his sniffles sounding soft as he looked at everyone. Bakura looked at the man on the floor as he slowly started to rise, his back to Ryou. The mask was taken off and crimson locks flew down the his back as he turned and looked at Ryou, a smirk on his face, and fake blood dripping down his face and onto his jacket. "It was Kaiba's idea, but Hiei and Kurama blackmailed all of us." Duke said as he started wiping the blood away from his face. Kurama and Hiei started to chuckle, but Kaiba flat out laughed. Ryou blushed a little bit and sat down on the floor with a pout on his face and his arms crossed. "You're all so mean." he said as he sniffled. Bakura hoisted him to his feet and led him to the lanes. "Come on, let's bowl."

After everyone had finished their bowling, and apologized to Ryou, all except the three conspirators, the party moved back to Ryou's. Some party games were played, and Ryou had the cake and presents. Kurama still was wearing his black pants and jacket, the dried blood still on his face. He sat licking the pudding off his spoon, with Hiei laying down next to him on the floor. Bakura and Ryou were trying to put together the brain teaser Kurama and Hiei pitched in to buy, slowly numbing the white-haired men's minds with the puzzle. Yugi and Yami were busy watching "The Mummy", Keiko and Yusuke were most likely making out in the kitchen, as Kaiba and Serenity were talking over in the corner. Joey and Mai were dueling and Tea and Duke were playing a card game. Everyone else had dropped to sleep anywhere they saw fit. Ryou yawned and stood up. "Well, you can all stay as long as you want, but I'm tired."

Ryou started his way up the stairs, a loud yawn being heard from him as he disappeared. Everyone else gathered their things, and started for the door, saying good bye to Bakura and headed their separate ways. Bakura let out a yawn as he came face to face with Kurama... "Nice aim." Kurama said and smiled, going out the door. Bakura and Ryou fell asleep wrapped in the others arms as the night's events flooded their minds and dreams, as sweet oblivion claimed their bodies.

The End

Sorry for not updating in like, forever. I am a busy be-itch.

**Orangeaura868-** Yeah, fights are random. And I like the chair paragraph too.

**VampiregirlED-** SCHOOL SUCKS AND THREW OFF MY WHOLE GROOVE. That's why I haven't updated in a while.

**Shinigami-** One, puppy dog eyes don't work on narcoleptics, and two, this is shounen-ai. If it was yaoi, then maybe a lemon, but not for shounen-ai.


End file.
